Power Rangers: Galixer Knights
by Solus Ortis
Summary: Earth has become a battle ground once more as an ancient empire wishes to resurrect an equally ancient universal evil that ironically they were founded upon for defeating. Now to prevent the Earth and several more worlds form being destroyed a new generation of heroes must take up the mantle as the Power Rangers: Galixer Knights.
1. Chapter 1

**Power Rangers: Galixer Knights**

**Chapter 1**

**The Arrival**

* * *

_A small single man alien spaceship similar in appearance to the Archangel from Gundam Seed if you're familiar with that anime only with a more medieval flare to the exterior armor is traveling through the stars. Inside this spaceship a girl in an unimportantly designed casual pink dress, with a dark red ribbon wrapped around the center of the dress, another wrapped around her neck, and two more tied to her dark brown hair is busy working the ship's controls._

"Terssa, how far away are we from the planet Earth?" the girl in the pink dress asked.

"We should be within visual range in approximately 5 minutes." A masculine computerized sounding voice answered.

"What about the box containing the Holy Gems?" the girl asked again.

"Secured in the cargo bay, and as a precautionary measure I've erected a level 10 barrier around it." Terssa answered again.

"We only barely managed to lose them a few days ago, so it's only a matter of time before they find us again. Still…. even if he's alive after all these years, are you sure he'll help us?" the girl in the pink dress asked.

"He must or the universe's chances for survival will be extremely slim." Terssa explains.

_Just as this AI program said, he and this strange girl were soon in the sight of the big blue marble of a planet five minutes later._

"Terssa from what I've heard we're similar in appearance to the people of this world, but what's the name of this planet's dominant species? And what settlement are we going to?" the girl in the pink dress asked.

"The dominant species are known as a race called Humans. As for the settlement, we're going to land just outside of the human city of San Diego, in the human state known as California, of which is in the human country of America. From what records I could find…. this city was his last known location." Terssa explained.

"Bring us into orbit, and search for an optimal place for us to set up a base of operations." The girl in the pink dress ordered.

"Understood, prepare for your personality shift when we land. The ship will enter orbit in three… two… one… Red Alert!" Terssa declared as all the alarms in this tiny ship went off at once.

"What's going on? Have they found us?" the girl in the pink dress asked with great worry in her voice.

"A single Xenu class super carrier has just pulled out of warp, and has us caught in a tractor beam. Our weapons have been disabled, the shields have been knocked offline, and all communication systems are fried making it impossible for us to send out a distress call." Terssa explained to the girl in the pink dress.

"Dammit we can't let them get the gems when we're so close. Is there nothing we can do to escape the tractor beam?" the girl in the pink dress asked Terssa.

"I've managed to come up with one potential countermeasure; however there's no guarantee of your survival. In addition this ship will no longer be capable of space flight, but if we do survive it'll still be capable of constructing a base." Terssa revealed.

"I don't care what you have to do just do it!" the girl in the pink dress ordered.

"Understood… Initiating the main engine's self-destruct protocol in three... two… one." Terssa informed.

* * *

_This alien ship's engine blew up sending a radiation pulse up the Xenu class super carrier's tractor beam rendering it offline along with damaging some of its other systems, but the smaller alien ship is sent plummeting to Earth in a trail of smoke. Despite all of this, by some miracle Terssa is able to maneuver the ship away from the populated city of San Diego crashing it into a nearby mountainous forest region._

"Damage to ship within expected parameters. This ship will now begin base construction procedures immediately. My recommendation is that you take the gem case, hide in the city until base construction is complete, and find someone to be the red knight. It's only a matter of time before they deploy a search party." Terssa suggested to the girl in the pink dress.

"Ehh? Wh wh why me? Wh what if the people out there don't like me?" the girl asked as her personality had done a complete 180.

"You must or this world among several others will fall into darkness." Terssa said in a rather forceful tone.

"Oh okay, but could you please replicate a bag for me to carry the gem case in? I don't want to be mugged by any of the local humans." The now nervous girl in a pink dress asked.

"Understood and I'll teleport you to one of the city's more suburban areas, with the requested items, in addition to some basic implements, and of course I'll clean you up a bit as well." Terssa informed.

"Ehh…. You're going to look at me naked?" the nervous girl in a pink dress said with clear embarrassment in her voice.

"Of course I won't be doing that. I'll merely make the use of a cleaning sub-routine in the teleportation system. Stand by for teleportation in 3…" Terssa was explaining.

"Wait I'm not pre…." The girl tried to say before Terssa teleported her out of the ship.

_Without even the slightest warning, Terssa teleported the nervous girl in a pink dress to an empty parking lot at the popular Plaza Bonita shopping mall though ironically it's not actually a part of San Diego. _

"Pared for tha….. ohh Terssa darn you." The girl in the pink dress thought as she finally took notice of her new venue.

"Apologies, but it was necessary. The base's basic living facilities should be online later today, and I estimate it'll be approximately 5 hours until they locate you and deploy an away team. Please hurry and find someone to be the Red Knight." Terssa communicates wirelessly.

"Oh okay." The girl in the pink dress responded.

_This unknown girl in pink took a moment to just stare at the Target sign on one side of the mall before walking off. After one hour of walking around, this mysterious girl in a pink dress seems to be staring at a boy in a red shirt who probably happens to be walking home from school. _

"Does this boy appeal to your interests?" Terssa curiously inquired.

"I don't…kn know. I can't get a grasp on his character." The girl in the pink dress answered.

_Another hour later this unknown girl is observing a bully wearing a black leather jacket._

"This one seems to possess great physical prowess." Terssa pointed out.

"N no. The red knight should be someone who defends the weak, and not someone who oppresses them." The unknown girl points out in turn.

_Yet another hour later this unknown girl is observing a cheerleader in yellow blouse._

"This one possesses great flexibility. That's a useful skill for maneuvering around a battlefield with many obstructions." Terssa suggests.

"Yes, but the red knight should be one who keeps calm at all times. This girl is far too energetic for her own good." The girl in the pink dress retorts.

_One more hour later this unknown girl is observing a young inquisitive man in a long blue sleeved t-shirt._

"This one's intelligence could make him a skilled tactician." Terssa said.

"No he won't work. The red knight must be brave, and he doesn't seem like the type to fight on the front lines." The unknown girl said in turn.

_As the final hour passed the girl in the pink dress found herself in the same mall parking lot in which this journey on earth began._

"You must choose someone now or you will be defenseless. They are converging on your position at this very moment." Terssa said.

"I know I know…. It's just that I couldn't find anyone suited for the position." The girl in the pink dress retorts.

_Suddenly several small flashes of a dark purple light and one black light appear around this girl in a pink dress. Once they subside, around 15 or so unknown individuals appear dressed in dark grey robotic like armor appear with a blood red sword and shield in hand. Emerging from the black light is another knight like being only this one isn't wearing a mask. This one has silver leg armor, silver red armor, a golden chest plate, bits of metal fused to his skin, and a blood read broadsword on his back clearly being the leader of the group_

"High priestess hand over the gem case and the emperor will forgive your transgressions." The leader of this group of alien knights demand.

"Bro-brother surely you see how corrupt the new emperor has become? H-he will use these gems for evil and destroy countless innocent lives. I can't hand it over." The girl in the pink dress pleaded.

"Those tales are all slanderous lies. The new emperor is an honorable man though granted he wishes to break from tradition with his intended use of the holy gems, but that power will be used to bring the empire to new peace, prosperity, and glory. Just why can't you see that?" the lead knight plead to his apparent younger sister.

"Yo-you are blind to the truth brother. I would rather die than hand over the gems the current Emperor." The nervous girl in a pink dress said with clear resolve.

"I see you are truly committed to the path you believe in sister. Still I must follow the path I'm committed to, but the least I can do is make sure you die with honor." The lead knight said as he drew his sword.

"Terssa can you teleport me out of here?" the unknown girl asks.

"I am sorry High Priestess, but there appears to be some kind of jamming field in place making it impossible." Terssa answered.

"No nooooo. Then all is lost. Is there no one who will help me?" the unknown girl desperately screamed to the heavens.

"Hey leave her alone!" the boy in a red shirt yelled as he appeared like a princess's knight in shining armor.

"Perhaps he is the one after all." The unknown girl in a pink dress thought.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Lead Knight: Boy if you wish to live leave now and do not interfere with the empire's affairs.

Boy in Red: I don't know what empire you're talking about, but I'm not going to let you bully a defensive girl.

Lead Knight: Then know your life shall be on the line in this battle you cannot win. Still I will try to make this as painless as possible for you.

Boy in Red: This guy….. too strong.

Unknown Girl: Do you want the power to defeat him?

Terssa: But be warned any chances for a normal life will be gone if you choose to accept this power.

Boy in Red: If it means I can beat this guy I'll do it!

Unknown Girl: Then take this red gem and become the Galixer Knight Red Ranger.

Terssa: Next time on Power Rangers: Galixer Knights "The Red Knight"


	2. The Red Knight

**Power Rangers: Galixer Knights**

**Chapter 2**

**The Red Knight**

* * *

_Today starts out like any ordinary day with the sun rising, the sound of cars on their way to work, and the light of the sun is busy illuminating the messy room of a teenage boy still fast asleep. The tale of this new generation of Power Rangers begins with the sound of an elder woman's footsteps walking into the messy room of the young man that will later become the Red Ranger._

"Kevin get up it's time for school. Honestly you really need to clean up your room because I know how you complain about your father nagging you on this issue." The young man's mother said as she was gently trying to shake him awake.

"5 more minutes….." the young man groggily mumbled as the only response to his mother's efforts was a slight movement of his blanket.

"The last time I let you sleep for 5 more minutes you were almost 30 minutes late to class, so GET UP NOW KEVIN!" the young man's mother yelled as she pulled the blanket off of him and scared him awake.

_Kevin is 16-year old teenage boy with hair so dark that one has to look close to notice it's brown, brown eyes, light skinned like an average American, and is approximately 5 feet 7 inches tall. Soon afterwards he descends the staircase to the dining room wearing a bright red t-shirt, with a striped grey jacket over it, a pair of simple blue jeans, and red Nike shoes._

"Haven't you been wearing that jacket for a while? You should only wear it for a few days before putting it in the washer." Kevin's mother pointed out to him.

"I only wore this jacket yesterday. Maybe if you stop buying more than one of the same article of clothing we wouldn't be having this conversation." Kevin whispered under his breath.

"What was that?" Kevin's mother asked as if she only partially heard the somewhat rude things her son just said.

"Nothing." Kevin quickly and fearfully retorts.

"Hurry up and eat what your mom made for breakfast or you'll be late to school." Kevin's father also points out.

"Ah yes the classic Pilipino breakfast of spam and eggs my favorite my favorite." Kevin said with a great deal of sarcasm.

"I don't make it that often for you." Kevin's mom said pouting slightly.

"I know I'm just joking mom. Geez you really need to learn how to take a joke." Kevin said as he quickly gulped down the food before him.

"Oh yes I gassed your car for you son. Consider it my way of repaying you for borrowing it from you last minute yesterday and messing up the plans you had." Kevin's father explained as he tossed him his car keys.

"Thanks dad and I'll see you both when you get home from work!" Kevin appreciatively yelled to his parent's as he ran out the front door with backpack in hand.

_It was nothing more than short 20 minute drive in Kevin's silver Honda SUV to Morse High School. It's one of the lowest performing schools in the San Diego school district, it also has its fair share of problems like any other school, but once you find that special group of friends you'll have a family away from family here. Kevin has just walked into Mr. Fox's Computerized Graphic Design class his first course of the day as the bell rang. The teacher himself is and elder slim white man, with a partially grey military style buzz-cut. So far he's spent the first few minutes of class by shouting names seemingly at random and seeing who responds._

"Alright only 5 names left. Let's start with Aden Luciani seeing as how you're trying to sneak in the back door, so stand up and say you're here already." Mr. Fox announced as he caught with of back door's slightest movement.

"Eh sorry teach. I told my dad you were getting tired of me being late all the time, but no helping out with the family business is more important." Aden said with a somewhat heavy Italian accent.

_Aden is light skinned, with black hair, a black shirt, a black jacket, dark blue pants, and a silver necklace with an almost video game magical looking seal on it. To put it bluntly he's dressed somewhat like a modern day Fonzie._

"I didn't believe that excuse the last time you said it and don't know, however I'll let this go as I'm in a good mood and since you're so committed to the lie. Just don't be late next time or their will be consequences." Mr. Fox retorts.

"Thank you teach, and I promise I'll try to convince my dad to stop having me stay so late for the family buisness." Aden legitimately appreciatively said.

"Just take your seat. Next is this class's cheer leading mascot Michelle Madison in the house?" Mr. Fox asked his class as for a moment he tried to act like a hype-man at a rock concert.

"I'm right over here Mr. Fox and let me just say go Tigers this weekend for the big game!" Michelle said cheerfully.

_Michelle as I'm sure you've already realized is an energetic girl, with blond pig tails, a bright yellow blouse, a white skirt of appropriate length for an American high school, and a big smile on her face that would put a smile on your face…. No McDonalds pun intended._

"Save it for the schools next pep rally Ms. Madison. Speaking of which is her hopeful Nobel Prize winning younger sibling Chris Madison in the class?" Mr. Fox asked as he was staring right at that particular young man.

"I do hope to be a scientist of some sort Mr. Fox, but I have no interest in rewards as long as whatever I discover ends up helping humanity." Chris said.

_Chris who happens to be sitting next to Kevin is as Mr. Fox described Michelle's twin brother. There are the obvious gender differences between the two's appearence, along with the fact he has short hair compared to his sister, is wearing a bright blue T-shirt with a random element from the periodic table printed on it, and matching pants._

"Last we have the guy everyone claims is the teacher's pet, but really isn't seriously. Kevin Thomas, are you here." Mr. Fox asked the class even though again he was staring right at the man.

"I'm present, and I know right." Kevin said as he raised his hand while agreeing with Mr. Fox's statment.

"Alright you'll have your free hour to work on your projects in this class, but remember they're all due this Friday with no exceptions." Mr. Fox said to the entire class.

_As soon as they were finally released to do their own thing, Kevin and Chris got to work on the project they happened to be doing together._

"Say Kevin did you bring your portion of the work?" Chris asked as he pulled his flash drive out of his back pocket.

"Yeah righ….. no no no no no where is it." Kevin answered as he urgently started looking through his bag practically about to tear it apart even.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked with a great deal of concern.

"I forgot my flash drive at home, but don't worry." Kevin explained as he just started to regain his composure..

"What do you mean don't worry? We don't have the time to afford a setback." Chris said starting to freak out a bit.

"Relax Chris, you see I was only freaking out because I had had a file on it too big to send via email for another class. I emailed my share of the work to myself. Just give me a minute to pull up my yahoo account." Kevin explained to which was able to calm Chris down.

"Oh okay, and I'm sorry man for freaking out." Chris apologized as he and Kevin shared a fist bump while getting right back to work.

_Kevin's next few classes proceeded as normally as they always do save for the pop quiz in his math class, however that's not important right now. Anyways, the day finally reached Kevin's and most of the student body's favorite time of the day in that it was time for lunch. Our hero quickly finished his, and decided his time was best spent by walking around the campus rather than sitting around doing nothing._

"It's a pretty nice day today, but I thought the weather report said it was going to rain today. Guess that's to be expected from San Diego weathermen." Kevin mumbled.

"No leave me alone. Please….." Kevin heard a young boy plea.

"What the…." a caught off guard Kevin thought as he tried to discern the location of the voice.

_After a few minutes of putting his ear to the grown, Kevin ran towards the source of the voice in distress only to stop and hide around a corner when he noticed Aden and a couple of goons following him bullying an innocent freshman._

"You heard da boss. Hand over all the money ya got on you." Goon A ordered.

"Yeah or else our stone cold fists will meet your sensitive little baby face." Goon B said threateningly.

"Now now boys cool your heels for a moment. We caught this potentially generous soul off guard with our monetary requests, so it's understandable that he was a little shocked by the sudden need to pull some money out of his wallet. Now that we've made our intentions clear and have given him some time to get his thoughts together I'm sure he's more than willing to part with some of his savings right?" Aden said to his goons to get them to back off this freshman.

"I could do something if it was just Aden, but a three on one situation will be a bit difficult to deal with. I guess I'll have to improvise a solution to this problem." Kevin thought.

"This is all the money I have on me, but please don't take everything. I need to cover the bus ride home." The scared freshmen plead.

"I think we can do that much boys….. I mean we're not ruthless cutthroats after all." Aden tells his two goons.

"Oh Mr. Falvo, are you on the way back to your classroom?" Kevin says as loud as possible without seeming suspicious right at the moment Aden was about to take the money from this scared kid's hand.

"You lucked out this time, but we'll be back to collect your donations later." Aden said as he and his goons ran off.

"Are you alright?" Kevin asked as soon as he was sure Aden was long gone from the nearby area.

"Yeah and thanks Mr. Falvo for me man." The kid answered.

"I would if he was really here." Kevin retorts with a sly grin on his face.

"Then thank you really. I won't forget this, and I seriously owe you one man" The young freshman gratefully said before running off to wherever he had to go to next.

_Our hero took a couple of minutes to watch the young freshman run off and thus continued with his walk during lunch shortly thereafter. A third of the time Kevin had for lunch passed when he came across Michelle and a few other members of the cheer leading squad in the school's quad about to perform some kind of skit._

"Hello everyone we're the Morse Tiger's Cheerleaders, and we just wanted to get everyone all energetic for the big game Friday!" Michelle announced to the crowd as she yelled into a megaphone.

"We prepared a special performance just for that very purpose." Another cheer leader yelled as she took the megaphone from Michelle's hand.

"So let's get everything started!" a third cheer leader yelled.

_A fancy dance maneuver here, one or two backflips there, and with some very high quality dancing music playing in the background these few members of the cheer leading squad do indeed give off what will hopefully shape up to be a wonderful performance. The finale of this performance was supposed to be members of the Cheer Leading squad tossing Michelle in the air to have her land at the top of a human pyramid; however an unexpected gust of wind pushes Michelle just a couple of inches past her mark causing her to lose her balance and slip of the human pyramid._

"Ahhhhh!" Michelle screamed as she fell to the ground.

"Gasp!" goes some of the students and teachers watching while the others yell out of fear.

"I got you!" Kevin said as he caught Michelle in his arms right before she hit the ground.

_You see Kevin realized what was about to happen the moment that gust of wind occurred, and had already started cutting his way to the front of the crowd then breaking into a run the moment Michelle slipped off the top of the human pyramid. A good thing too because if he was one second late…. well I'd rather not think about that._

"Oh thank you thank you thank you." Michelle said as she hugged Kevin rather tightly though that's understandable given her recent near death experience.

"Unexpected falls can occur in life and in the game this Friday, but as long as the team stands together and we stand to support them we will succeed. Please come to the game this Friday and show your support for the team, and I hope you all enjoyed the skit today. Everything that you saw was previously planned, so I assure you Michelle was in no real harm." Kevin explained via the megaphone to the crowd so the cheer leaders could save face.

_The crowd gave a big applause to the Cheer Leaders after Kevin's explanation not realizing just how real the danger Michelle was in. As the crowd cleared Kevin decided to take the time to make sure Michelle was really okay._

"Go on and ask him out already." One of the cheer leaders whispered into Michelle's ears before pushing her towards Kevin.

"Say um Kevin thanks again for catching me, and making sure we didn't get in trouble with the school." Michelle said appreciatively as she knocked up against Kevin's chest.

"All I did was help a friend in need, so there's no need to thank me Michelle though I do appreciate the sentiment." Kevin replied.

"I was wondering do you have any plans after school today?" Michelle nervously asks.

"Actually I do, you see I have to drive my mom to a doctor's appointment right after class is out." Kevin answered much to Michelle's disappointment.

"Oh okay. Nothing serious I hope?" Michelle asked as she still had the look of disappointment on her face.

"No, it's just that due to the test they're performing mom won't be able to drive back home. Anyways I'm going to continue to stretch my legs before the bell rings, so I'll see you later." Kevin explained as he waved goodbye to Michelle.

_With only twenty minutes remaining for lunch, Kevin still continued with his plan to walk around the school when he ran into Michelle's brother Chris._

"Oh Kevin, I'm glad I found you." Chris said as he caught Kevin's attention while waiting for his breath to catch up with him.

"What's wrong man?" Kevin asks with concern in his voice.

"I was about to perform an experiment with a few of the guys from the science club using a special beaker I brought with me from home, but it just disappeared from my bag and I can't find it." Chris explained.

"Hang on…. Would this be it?" Kevin asked as he pulled a beaker from his backpack after taking a couple of minutes to search through it.

"Oh yes thank you so much man. Where'd you find it?" Chris asks.

"It fell out of your backpack during Mr. Fox's class. I was going to give it to you when our math class started, but that slipped my mind when the teacher gave us a pop quiz." Kevin explained.

"I see well still thanks for this man, and thanks for saving my sister from having a bad fall." Chris said gratefully.

"Oh so you head about that? Well like I told her I only did what I did to help a friend." Kevin explained.

"Still I owe you big time." Chris pointed out.

"No you don't." Kevin points out in turn as he tries to downplay the issue.

_Ring ring ring ring goes the school bell._

"Shoot I thought I had enough time left to visit sensei in the Japanese classroom. Anyways I'll see you afterschool man." Kevin said with only a minor amount of disappointment.

* * *

_The last two classes of these four individuals proceeded as normally as they always do… in other words painstakingly boring to the point where nearly everyone in these last two classes fell asleep without either teacher even noticing a thing. Speaking of always Michelle, Chris, and Kevin follow through with what's always been an afterschool tradition for them in that they plan to visit the two-story McDonalds that happens to be near their school. I say 'near' because due to an issue with parking they ended up having to walk a short distance to the aforementioned McDonalds._

"I thought you had to take your mom to a doctor's appointment?" Michelle curiously inquired.

"I do, but I'm sure she won't mind if we stop for something to eat before I drop you guys off and pick her up." Kevin explained as he and the two siblings were only a couple.

"Say guys check this out this viral video that I found. It was uploaded only a few hours ago." Chris said as a sudden look of shock passed over his face while he was looking through YouTube videos on his phone.

_Curious about this video, Michelle and Kevin found it to be a recording by a random suburbanite of a meteor crashing into a forest covered mountain side they both recognized to be only a few hours away._

"Wow. Maybe it's aliens coming to make contact with us humans." Michelle jokingly suggests.

"I may believe there to be life on other planets. But come on if it really was an intergalactic alien race do you really think they'd crash their ship? It had to have just been what it looked like in the video…. a meteor colliding with earth." Kevin said in disbelief.

"I don't know for once I agree with my sister on this one. I talked to a couple of teachers and they saw on the news it apparently fell at an odd descent angle given the shape of its mass in addition to not crashing at terminal velocity." Chris explains.

"Huh?" a confused Michelle and Kevin go.

"It didn't slow down due to a natural loss of momentum. More like the proverbial driver slamming on the breaks in his car." Chris explained again.

"Ohh that makes much more sense." Michelle and Kevin say in unison.

_They had finally reached a four-way intersection when Chris pointed out something shocking._

"Oh my god look that truck is out of control. It's going to hit that girl in a pink dress!" Chris yelled.

"Kevin don't it's too dangerous!" Michelle screamed as Kevin being the natural hero of justice he was ran into the street to save the girl in the pink dress who was unaware of the out of control truck speeding towards her.

_The out of control truck among several other cars tried to slow down as Kevin just barely managed to carry this unaware unknown girl back to the other side of the street in time._

"He he…. Never thought I'd be doing that twice." Kevin thought as he was breathing rather heavily.

"Oh dear... A-are you okay? Thank you for saving me. I had not noticed that oncoming vehicle until you carried me to safety." The unknown girl said as traffic builds up rather quick on the street.

"You should look both ways when you're crossing the street." Kevin pointed out to the girl in the pink dress like a concerned citizen.

"May I please know my saviors name? It's my people's custom to offer a token affection when such an honorable deed is committed." The unknown girl asked.

"It's common manners to introduce yourself before asking someone else's name, and there's no need for that. It's not like we're in medieval England." Kevin explains as he helps the unknown girl up.

"I uhh see, so that's this world's code of conduct then? My name is…." the unknown girl was nervously saying before being interrupted.

"Hey Kevin are you alright?!" Chris yelled as he and his sister run through the giant traffic jam created by the earlier incident.

"Yeah I'm fine." Kevin answers as he turns from the unknown girl and to his friends.

"Say, where's that girl you carried to safety?" Michelle curiously inquired.

"I could have sworn she was there before we ran across the street." Chris followed.

"What are you guys talking about? She's right he….." Kevin said stopping midsentence as he noticed the girl had mysteriously disappeared.

_The two them take a few moments to look around for this girl including within the traffic jam created just a few moments ago, but it seems she just disappeared._

"Hmm Kevin what's that sticking out of your pocket?" Michelle asks as she, her brother, and Kevin gave up the search and decided to just go home.

"There's no…not a pink fancy napkin in my back pocket. What the heck? Where did this come from?" Kevin says caught off guard.

"You really have no idea?" Chris asks.

"No not a….. ohh wait never mind. That girl said she wanted to give me a token of her affection, so I'm guessing this belongs to her and she stuffed it in my pocket without me noticing before pulling her disappearing act." Kevin deduces.

"Well what are you going to do with it? Surely you aren't going to keep a gift you got from a strange lady?" Michelle asks.

"I'm going to find its owner and return it I had no intention of taking a reward, but first I have to drop you two off." Kevin answers.

* * *

_Kevin does indeed drop his friends off a few minutes later, and even though he'll be late to his mother's doctor appointment and will have to deal with her ire afterwards he can't help but try searching for this girl. After an hour he ends up close to downtown San Diego thinking there's no way this girl in pink could be here, but he's glad to be proven wrong as he sees the girl walking down the street. He was about to yell and get this girl's attention when he noticed Aden and his goons bothering the same kid from earlier of all people. At that moment he decided to put his search aside, find a parking spot, and help the kid._

"You got pretty lucky last time with a teacher about to show up." Goon A pointed out.

"Yeah, but because of that we expect your required donation to be much bigger along with some recompense in other forms" Goon B said threateningly to the young kid.

"Wait boys before we make this guy give his additional recompense I'd like to whisper some stuff into his ear. Stuff that will make what's to come much more enjoyable for us." Aden tells his two goons.

"Wha what will you to me?" the scared freshman asked.

"Listen to me I'm going to punch you as light as I possibly can to avoid looking suspicious to these guys. When I do kick me down there as hard as you can and run." Aden whispered into this kid's ear.

"Wh-why are you going to do that?" the scared kid asks.

"Because if you don't these guys will extract from you way more recompense then that. If you understand what I'm saying scream how you want me to do anything but that understand?" Aden whispers into the kid's ears again.

"No please anything but that! I'll do anything if you'll just spare me." The kid screamed.

"Sorry kid, but you should have paid up earlier when you had the chance." Aden retorts as he pulls back his fist.

"I'm not going to let you do this any longer!" Kevin yells before tackling Aden to the ground.

"I'm out of here." The kid said before running off.

"Oh you aint getting away this time!" Goon A yelled.

"Let the kid go. Getting this idiot off of me is a bit more important right now." Aden ordered as he struggles with Kevin.

_Aden's goons forced Kevin off of him and have grabbed him by the arms._

"You should have just kept walking by when you saw this, so now you'll have to face the punishment." Aden tells Kevin as he pulled back his arm.

"What's going on here?! Stop what you're doing in the name of the law!" a cop yelled as he saw what was going on.

_The cop yelled that as Aden's fist was just a couple centimeters away from Kevin's stomach, but he stops himself at the last second switching to just patting down our hero's shirt._

"This is just a big misunderstanding officer." Aden said as he put on a fake smile.

"Then why does it look like the two of you were in a scuffle?" the cop asked.

"You see Kevin here is a classmate of mine from school who happens to be in this part of town on errands. I was taking a shortcut down this alleyway with my other two friends here." Aden explained.

"Yeah I saw Aden here slip and ran over to help him up, but I slipped in the process. That's how we got all this grime on us. His two friends here were just helping me up while he was being nice enough to try and wipe some of the dirt off of me. Thanks again you two, and you can let me go now." Kevin said as he went along with Aden's lie to which his two goons had no choice but to actually let go of him.

"So you're alright man?" Aden asked.

"Going to have to take a shower when I get home, but yeah I'm fine." Kevin answered.

"Well that's good to hear." Aden said as he gave Kevin a friendly hug.

"You shouldn't bully little kids." Kevin whispers to Aden using the opportunity the hug created.

"Yeah well you just went to the top of my list, so watch out." Aden whispers in turn.

"Alright, but just be more careful next time." The officer said before walking off satisfied with that explanation.

_Kevin should consider himself lucky that he didn't get the beating of the life time right there. Still with that incident behind him he resumes his search for the unknown girl in pink. One hour later Kevin thought he saw her at a park near his school. He parked his car nearby to investigate, but ended up helping Michelle who happened to be there practicing her routine. After another hour of searching he thinks he's picked up the girl's trail again, but he ends up back at the park helping Chris point out an error to the president of the science club made for their group experiment along with somehow getting talked into helping with the experiment its self._

"Geez I better find this girl soon or my mom may actually kill me. Seriously a girl in pink should stick out like a sore thumb here." Kevin mumbles to himself.

_He continues to vent things of a similar nature when he notices something interesting in a bus that pulled up next to him at a stoplight._

"Of course I'd see the girl after a few seconds of ranting, and of course she'd end up being in the vehicle next to me." Kevin said with a sarcastic rant among other choice words.

_Hot on her trail Kevin decided to follow the bus knowing its next stop to be the Plaza Bonita mall though it's closed today due to renovations. Anyways, he's apparently lost track of the bus due to an inconvenient red light. Kevin sees the bus as he pulls into the mall's parking lot; however there are no signs of its passengers._

"Shoot. I doubt this girl would…. but I'll try looking for her in the mall." Kevin thought to himself as he picked a parking spot.

* * *

_Unfortunately the misdemeanor Kevin just committed turned out to be pointless as after a 40 minute search he finds nothing but the empty shops inside the mall. His next move is to search the mall's parking lost, and this time it turns out to be fruitful. Kevin finds the girl standing in the middle of the parking lot, so he decides to park near her though she doesn't seem notice him._

"Hey I ca… Oh snap." Kevin was about to say as he instinctively his behind his SUV when several dark purple lights and one black light suddenly appeared around this girl in pink.

_When the light dissipated, Kevin can just barely see through the wheels of his car black mechanoid armored like knights with a series of blood red weapons and what has to be some kinds of commander surround this girl._

"What the heck are those things? Do they know this girl?" Kevin thought too scared to move from his hiding spot.

"High Priestess hand over the gem case and the Emperor will forgive your transgressions." the lead knight ordered.

"This girl's a priestess? Well if she is… it's certainly not for any religion I've ever heard of." Kevin thought as he decided to eavesdrop on this potentially life threatening conversation.

"Bro-brother surely you see how corrupt the new emperor has become? He will use these gems for evil and destroy countless innocent lives. I can't hand it over." This scared girl in pink pleads to her apparent older brother.

"Those stories are all lies to slander the new Emperor's good name. Granted he wishes to break from tradition with his intended use of the holy gems, but that power will be used to bring the empire to new peace, prosperity, and glory. Surely you can see that my sister?" the lead knight pleads in turn as he likely didn't want to go along with where this conversation was going, but knew he had to anyway.

"Wait what?! These two are siblings? Man their family gatherings and Christmas celebrations must get pretty awkward." Kevin thought as he was shocked by what he heard.

"You are blinded to the truth brother. I would rather die than hand over the gems." The girl in the pink dress said with clear resolve.

"I see you are truly committed to the path you believe in sister. I'm also truly sorry for what I must do next, but you leave me no choice. Exo-Knights kill my traitorous sister and take back the gem case." The lead knight ordered.

"Yes my lord!" the Exo-Knights yelled in unison.

"He's going to do what to his sister?! Arghhh I know I'm probably going to regret this later." Kevin thought as he emerged from his hiding spot at full speed.

"No no noooooo. Is there no one who can help me?" this unknown girl screamed as she knew death was imminent and realized whatever sacrifices she made to get this far would be in vain.

"Hey leave her alone!" Kevin yelled as he ran towards the group of armored knights.

"What the…. Human if you wish to live to see tomorrow leave this place now!" the lead knight ordered as he was surprised by Kevin's presence.

_However the timing of his statement is off as Kevin has already jumped and kicked away an Exo-Knight about to thrust his sword through what he thought to be an innocent girl._

"I came back to return this napkin to its owner. I can't do that if you're going to do what you just said to your own blood, so I guess my only choice is to save this girl." Kevin said in a very cool manner though he was very scared on the inside.

"Why are you here?" the unknown girl asks.

"Didn't you just listen to my explanation?" Kevin retorts.

"Impossible, from our studies an average human shouldn't be able of knocking over an Exo-Knight…. I see it was a mistake to come to this planet's surface without adjusting our equipment accordingly. Still 15 Exo-Knights are more than enough to deal with this unexpected interruption." The lead knight thought.

_Kevin picked up the blood-red sword of the Exo-Knight he knocked over, and uses it to block the attack from two more of these foot soldiers_

"Don't just stand there! Run!" Kevin yelled.

"Okay…. and I shall not forget your sacrifice brave sir." The unknown girl said.

"I assure you I have no intention of dying this day." Kevin retorts.

_Some of the Exo-Knights break off to chase the girl in pink while Kevin is struggling with all his might just to survive the relentless attacks of the remaining knights. He creates an opening to chase after the other Exo-Knights by stunning one via hitting him rather hard with the pommel of his sword._

"Your opponent is me, and not this girl!" Kevin yelled as he foils another attempt to kill this unknown girl.

"This human is doing better than I thought, and such impressive valor for wanting to protect someone he doesn't know in the slightest. His form needs much refinement, but if he were born a Galaxius he'd make a fine apprentice to teach and on day knight to fight beside. Still I suppose we're all just victims of circumstance in this universe." The lead knight thought.

_Kevin just barley manages to create another opening to use against the Exo-Knights that tried to kill this girl in pink, and of course Kevin exploits it by slashing all three of them across the face. Unfortunately for Kevin however, his attacks lacked the strength to do any significant amount of damage if it did any damage at all._

"Just what are these guys made of? They just won't die." Kevin thought as the blade in his hand grew heavier with every swing.

"Stand aside and stand down knights!" the lead knight ordered.

_Immediately the knights stand across from each other as if to create path for their leader to walk upon._

"Finally giving up?" Kevin asked the lead knight with a smug face.

"I have no intention of doing so human. You've impressed me with the valor you've shown, so I've decided to fight you myself. You should consider it an honor when a Knight-commander of the Empire challenges someone of your status to a duel." The knight leader retorts.

"I may have no idea what empire you're talking about, but I'll take your word for it about how it's a big deal." Kevin said as he started to breath heavily.

"I'm glad you understand. I'm the Knight-commander Ontaris leader of the Emperor's Honor Guard, and I hereby challenge you to a duel. Should you by some miracle defeat me my men will leave this place immediately and the traitor alone for now." Ontaris says with such force that it renders Kevin speechless.

"This is the uhh part where you say your name and if you accept the challenge." The girl in pink explained to Kevin.

"My name is Kevin and I'm a man of no tittle or rank, but I hereby accept your challenge." Kevin declared as he mustered what strength he had left to stand up straight.

"Then Kevin en garde!" Ontaris yelled as he drew his broadsword.

_And so the duel to the end to decide the fate of a girl Kevin had just met begins. We'll see right here if someone with no true battle experience can overcome such an obstacle._

"It feels like my arms are colliding with a brick wall." Kevin thought as his arms were put under great strain from just blocking Ontaris's attacks.

"I am holding back human. It is tradition that when a Knight-commander is in a duel with a clearly inferior opponent he or she must hold back so their opponent can die at least knowing they fought with all their strength." Ontaris explains as he blocked Kevin's attacks like they were nothing.

"Don't you dare belittle me!" Kevin said feeling insulted by Ontaris's words.

"I am sorry if I offended, but I must follow my people's traditions." Ontaris said responding to Kevin's increased aggression.

_Kevin already realized this was a losing battle; however he refuses to give in by even the slightest incg. I suppose humans are very stubborn like that. After both their blades meet a few more times, Kevin's weapon snaps under the stress and is sent flying. Ontaris responds by thrusting his own sword into the ground._

"You could have finished me off with that last attack." Kevin points.

_Our hero in this case is nearly at his limits while Ontaris hasn't even broken a sweat._

"As you can no longer fight with your sword, I must do the same." Ontaris explained as he raised his fists.

_Kevin gives Ontaris a left hook that doesn't even make it past his guard. His right jab has far less luck as Ontaris catches it in his hand._

"Your attacks have heart human, but you simply lack the skill and the strength. Here allow me to show you what a real punch looks like!" Ontaris said as he upper cuts Kevin right in the stomach.

"Blaughhh cough cough cough." Kevin goes as he falls on one knee in pain.

"I see it in your eyes that you haven't given up yet. Very well I'll continue with this, but you may want to duck and roll if you wish to have a chance of surviving this next attack." Ontaris said as he picked up Kevin with one hand.

_Before Kevin could even respond, Ontaris throws him a fairly good distance as if he were tossing a basketball with him landing only centimeters from this unknown girl._

"Please…. Kevin was it? Just give up you don't stand a chance against my brother. I'm sure he'll let you live if I just surrender and return the holy gems." The girl in pink tells Kevin as she tries to get him to stop going down this clearly suicidal path.

"High Priestess you can't be serious can you?! This is but a single low class human among millions more." Terssa said with shock or at least as much shock a computer program could emulate.

"Terssa you should know very well that it's my duty as a priestess to save lives by any means." The girl in pink retorts.

"I don't exactly know who you're talking to, but I can't give up. I said I'd return your napkin to you, and I will." Kevin said as he managed to muster once more with all his might the will to stand back up.

"Then High Priestess, it seems given the circumstances that this human meets the criteria you've set." Terssa reluctantly points out.

"What do you mean?" the girl in pink asked with clear confusion on her face.

"I speak of the criteria you've set for one worthy to be the red knight." Terssa answers.

"Seriously who are you talking to?" Kevin asks.

"You can't possibly defeat my brother without more power, so I'm…." The unknown girl was trying to say.

"I still don't get half of what's going on right now, but what I do understand is that this is still a duel. I can't accept outside help." Kevin interrupts as he checks to see if the different parts of his body are still working.

"You misunderstand. I have no intention of assisting you in this fight now would I be able to even if I wanted, but rather give you a means to keep fighting as you have no weapon." The girl in pink explained to Kevin.

_At that moment this unknown girl pulled out a bright gem, finely crafted, not much bigger than a small rock, and in the center of this bright red gem is a black symbol in the shape of a flame._

"What is it?" Kevin asked mystified by the gem's beauty.

"A holy relic of my people, but know that should you accept the power it holds a normal life will be impossible for you and many others for the longest of times." The unknown girl explained

"Sister you do know what will happen to this planet and its people should you continue right?" Ontaris asked his younger sister.

"I do brother. Should you accept this Kevin you will be granted the power of our people's hero the red knight, and become a Power Ranger." The girl in pink revealed to Kevin.

"Wait what? A Power Ranger? As in like the heroes of Angel Grove over a decade ago?" a clearly confused and shocked Kevin asked.

"You should also know human that if you accept that power I will be forced to use my full strength, and that of the Exo-Knights here with me. So think very carefully about this decision." Ontaris pointed out to Kevin as well.

"Well what kid doesn't dream of being a Power Ranger." Kevin said as he quickly swiped the gem from the unknown girl's hand.

_As soon as Kevin takes the gem, it glows with a bright blinding red light that is seemingly absorbed into his pants pocket. He instinctively pulls out his cell phone realizing its been transformed from a simple Samsung Gravity cell phone to being adorned with red and black triangles where the protective case use to be, the only thing on the touch screen is the strange symbol for fire he saw inside the gem, and the gem it's self has shrunk down replacing the phone's directional pad on the lower half of the phone._

"What just happened?" Kevin asks the unknown girl.

"Now that you've bonded with the gem your phone has transformed into your morpher." Terssa explained.

"Whoa where did that voice come from? And what do I have to do next?" Kevin asks as he starts turning his head all over the place.

"My name is Terssa the High Priestess's personal assistant and guardian. As for what you have to do next, you should already know the answer to that." Terssa answered as Kevin somehow realizes what he's referring to.

"Galixer Mode: Full Blast!" Kevin yelled as he pulled back the arm with the morpher in it and furiously stretched it out foward again.

_Red ribbons of light shot out of the morpher, and surrounded Kevin forming a sphere not unlike a cocoon. The different lights of the rainbow flashed around Kevin's body inside the cocoon stopping at the color red, then the black symbol for fire appeared on his chest, next white gloves and boots on his arms and legs, another white belt on his waist, a single black stripe running down both legs, and finally a helmet similar in appearance to the one worn by the first red ranger minus the T-Rex aspect to its design and more a dragon one before this cocoon finally broke open._

"Galixer Knight: Red Ranger!" Kevin yelled out loud.

"Exo-Knights resume your assault!" Ontaris ordered.

"Yes my lord!" the Exo-Knights said in unison.

"I have no weapon. What should I do Terssa?" Kevin asks as the excitement of becoming a Power Ranger finally subsides.

"You must rely on your enhanced hand to hand combat skills and physical ability. The Red Knight never before has been chosen in the middle of a battle, so it will be a few moments before you can use the basic equipment that goes with it." Terssa answered.

_Kevin didn't have a chance to respond to Terssa's explanation before the first Exo-Knight was upon him. He instinctively elbow strikes that one in its stomach region, follows with a left upper-cut, and as this knight falls Kevin take's its sword to defend himself._

"It seems this one was a stroke of good luck for us. This Kevin's sync rate with the red gem is unusually high. Why only members of…. no that can't be the case. We've merely just only picked an excellent candidate by chance." Terssa thought as the second round of this battle unfolds.

"This didn't work the last time I tried this on you guys, so let's see if a little ranger power is enough now." Kevin tells the Exo-Knights as he blocked the swords from three of them.

_Kevin pushed off the blades of these three Exo-Knights with ease before he slashes through all of them with the sword he stole in a single motion finally finishing them off. Two more try to trap Kevin in a pincer strike, however he ducks at the last second stunning both of them with an elbow strike before finishing them off with a spin maneuver using his stolen sword. The remaining Exo-Knights are defeated as easily._

"Then I shall face you again Red Ranger, but this time with my full strength." Ontaris declared as he charged at Kevin with sword drawn.

"Even if I can dish out more damage in Ranger form, this sword will still break under the weight of his. Any suggestions in the next 5 seconds would be greatly appreciated Terssa." Kevin urgently said.

"The Exo-Knight sword in your hand will make a suitable template. Just imagine yourself wielding a stronger sword, and the power of the red gem will do the rest." Terssa explained.

"Relax….. and take a deep breath. See the sword you want to become, and turn that image into the sword in your hands." Kevin thought as Ontaris would soon be upon him.

"Now let me see it, the power of a newly born Knight!" Ontaris yelled as he went for an jumping overhead slash.

_The stolen sword in Kevin's hand began to glow just seconds before it came into contact with Ontaris's broadsword. Once the light dissipated the blood red Exo-Knight sword became a single handed blade, with a golden fuller, a hole where the guard should be just big enough to fit one's fist through, and a bright heroic red blade._

"Oh this is much cooler looking then what I had before." Kevin mumbled.

"Looks alone do not win a battle!" Ontaris yelled as he overheard what Kevin said.

_Round 2 of this sword fight began with Ontaris putting more strength to his sword, of which forced Kevin who is still learning to wield this power let alone a sword back. Despite the difference in size, with each clash of their blades a small shockwave of power is released damaging the road of the parking lot underfoot. _

"What's the matter? I thought you intended to use your full power against me or was that just a bluff?" Kevin said provokingly.

"I fully intend to use my full strength, however only a fool uses their true ability with wild abandon." Ontaris retorts

"An opening!" Kevin thought.

_Ontaris went once more for an overhead slash putting far more of his power into it, however Kevin responds by keeping his body low jumping slightly to the side causing Ontaris's sword to be stuck in the ground. Just a second after his sword gets stuck in the ground, Kevin readies to thrust his own blade into Ontaris's right shoulder. At the last second Ontaris is able to free his sword, though not quickly enough to avoid Kevin's attack._

"Damaging you opponent's sword arm is a good strategy, but though this is primarily a two handed blade I'm actually a lefty." Ontaris said as he picked up his huge sword with one hand.

"You've got to be kidding me. What does it take to finish this guy off? Terssa can I do anything like a super finishing move?" Kevin asks the far-away computer program.

"What do you mean by finishing move?" Terssa asks in turn.

"A normal move is when I just swing my sword. An example of a super move would be me swinging my sword an energy beam shoots out of it. So yeah can I do anything like that?" Kevin explains as he continues to battle with an injured Ontaris.

"Like with when you created the sword, just take deep breaths and it will come to you." Terssa answered.

"You're no help here!" Kevin said in turn.

"Don't turn your back on the enemy!" Ontaris yelled as he strikes during Kevin's moment of distraction.

_Ontaris's blade grazes Kevin stunning him slightly as a result, of which provides him a perfect chance to throw the Red Ranger into a section of the nearby mall's outer wall severely damaging it._

"I knew this guy was holding back, but….. if I didn't have this suit on me I'd be splattered all over the wall right now." Kevin thought as he used his sword to help himself back on his feet.

_Kevin is caught off guard again when Ontaris jumps to his position from over 100 feet away._

"I don't think I'll be able to take another hit like that. I've got to end this fight right here right now. Come on imagination help me think off a move that'll beat this guy quick." Kevin thought.

"I grow tired of these games, so I shall end this battle now." Ontaris declared.

"That gives me an idea. Maybe I can do the same trick." Kevin mumbled.

_Ontaris takes a stance where his sword is pointing forward while Kevin takes a stance where his sword is over his head, and both start focusing power into their weapons as an aura field of some kind begins to cover them._

"It's quite clear from his stance that it's a different technique from my own, but the basic form it can only be taught by those of… Then the Emperor's suspicions were correct he is still alive." Ontaris thought.

"You want to end this battle?! Well so do I Ontaris, and in fact let's end it right now!" Kevin yelled as he charged at Ontaris for once.

_The unknown girl in pink watched this battle from a distance as they all knew this next clash would decide the battle. Still her heart's in torment by her brother having to kill her savior and her savior…._

"Please don't kill him!" the unknown girl yelled though she doubts either heard her words.

"Dragon's thrust!" Ontaris said shouting the name of his final attack.

"Fire fang!" Kevin said shouting the name of his final attack.

_Dragon's Thrust as the name implies is a technique where the user focuses his energy into a single thrusting motion with far greater speed and power then a normal one. The power is so great that this technique can serve as a ranged attack by sending a powerful shockwave in the direction of the thrust. Kevin responds to this by sliding his sword against Ontaris's like a barrier in the middle of a road as he approaches his center. Kevin slashes his sword downwards in one hand, upwards in the other, downward again with both hands, and all the while the aura surrounding his blade trails like a flame._

"I can't believe you did it. You managed to defeat my brother." The unknown girl said as she ran up to Kevin who forcibly de-morphed due to exhaustion.

"Thanks. Now can I….." Kevin was trying to say.

"Well done human. It has been a long time since I had tasted defeat. My men and I shall leave here as promised, but not before I give you two warnings." Ontaris said miraculously able to stand back up after that last attack.

_At that moment a couple of battered Exo-Knights help Ontaris steady himself by acting as crutches._

"What are they?" Kevin asks.

"While I admit defeat, know that it was mostly due to our equipment not having been adjusted to this planet's environment. The next battle you have with the Empire will be far more challenging as we will have rectified this error. My second warning is that should you survive long enough I will return to avenge my dishonor, so I suggest you become stronger as quickly as possible if you wish to survive." Ontaris answers.

_The same dark purple lights and single black light that brought these strange medieval aliens here also takes them away. Now that the adrenaline of battle has passed, Kevin falls to his arms and knees out of exhaustion. _

"Are you okay?" the unknown girl asks with concern.

"Just give me a minute, and I'll be back on my feet in no time. Still now that's over with, would you do me the honor of telling me your name?" Kevin asks.

"My name is Eula Cerulias." Eula introduced.

* * *

_Meanwhile some time later back aboard the Xenu class super_ _carrier, Ontaris after having his wounds treated walks into what appears to be a sci-fi version of a medieval England throne room. Sitting on the throne in the back of this room is who can only be the Emperor of this mysterious empire. He is dressed in a heavy dark blue armor, with black chainmail, orange lines on the chest/knees/back of hands, and through a small opening in the helmet you can see the man underneath has one gold eye and the other a dark blue eye._

"My lord emperor, I've failed my mission to recover my sister and the holy gems of our people." Ontaris said as he got on one knee out of respect.

"You need not tell me the details Ontaris. I saw the High Priestess give the red gem to a human, I saw that human become a Power Ranger, and that technique the human used to defeat you from here. You need not fear worry of punishment as I was the one who ordered you to the planet's surface without first adjusting our weaponry." The Emperor said.

"You honor me by your kindness your majesty. But what shall we do now?" Ontaris said.

"You must first recover from your wounds. Still the Empire must reclaim the red gem before the other 4 knights are chosen, and before he notices if he hasn't already." The Emperor informed.

"Then I shall take my leave your majesty." Ontaris said as he stood back up.

"Wait a moment Ontaris. I am not done speaking." The Emperor said suddenly.

"I apologize for my previous action your majesty. I meant no disrespect." Ontaris responds.

"You can relax Ontaris. My next few words have nothing to do with matters of state. I only wished to say that we're the only ones here right now, so for now you can drop the formalities." The Emperor explained.

"Yes father." Ontaris said.

**To Be Continued**

Eula: Thank you. I owe you an even far greater debt of gratitude for saving me twice, and taking up the mantle as the Red Knight.

Terssa: Be warned as the coming days will make you feel regret at that decision.

Kevin: Maybe, but for now could you start from the beginning?

Aden: Finally I've found you. I'm going to get you back for how you've punked me twice!

Kevin: Haven't you ever thought about choosing to be something other than a bully?

Aden: I've thought that for more often then you know. Next time on Power Rangers: Galixer Knights "The Black Knight"


	3. The Black Knight

**Power Rangers: Galixer Knights**

**Chapter 3**

**The Black Knight**

* * *

_You've all witnessed in the last chapter that Kevin had just accepted the power and responsibility that will come with being the Galixer Knight Red Ranger, however he shall soon learn the depravity that is the reason Eula brought this power to Earth though I'm getting ahead of myself there. Anyways, this tale shall continue right where the last one left off with Kevin managing to defeat Ontaris and Eula introducing herself._

"Eula right? Now that I've gotten past nearly paying with my life, could you please explain to me what that was all about? From the Power Ranger stories I've read that's usually how it works." Kevin asked.

"Just one second and I'll answer all your questions…. Terssa is the base ready?" Eula asked her computerized companion.

"Only the entryway, but it will suit the need to explain our circumstances to this human." Terssa answered.

"Then can you teleport us there?" Eula said as she requested the act from her computerized companion.

"One moment, I'm bringing the transporter online as we speak." Terssa explained.

"Transport us where to exa…." Kevin was trying to say.

_The reason Kevin couldn't finish his sentence was because he was spirited away in a cliché red colored light along with Eula who was spirited away in an equally cliché pink colored light to a room that was empty save for a few computer monitors_

"Ctly…. Arghh.. ouch I think I landed on my keys." Kevin said as he landed on his bottom.

"Welcome to my incomplete home, and what will soon be the Galixer Knight's base of operations." Eula said with a warm smile.

_Asides from the few computer monitors that decorated this small room the room itself was nearly all white, with a silver walkway, and black support beams. On one end of this room, Kevin saw what he believed to be some kind of bulkhead door along with hearing construction noises on the other side._

"First of all I must thank you for accepting this responsibility. Your parents must be proud of the kind man they've raised." Eula said as she complimented Kevin.

"Yeah well they…. OH GEEZ I COMPLETELY FORGOT!" Kevin suddenly yelled as he started to freak out.

"What's wrong?" a concerned Eula asked.

"I was going to take my mom to a doctor's appointment that I'm now… several hours late for. With all that's just happened I completely forgot to call her. My mom is so going to kill me this time." Kevin explained as he began to sweat almost unnaturally.

"Oh that's really not good, and you'll have to stay her from beginning to end in order to understand my story." Eula pointed out.

"You can relax human as I've already rectified the situation." Terssa revealed.

"And how exactly did you do that?" Kevin asked the computer AI as he was in a state of sheer disbelief.

"Though it's obviously not needed here, I can communicate with you through your cell phone turned morpher and as such I have access to all the information stored on the device before its transformation." Terssa explained.

"You can read my text messages? Even for a computer, that's so not cool man." Kevin said a little annoyed.

"I have no intention of violating your privacy unless necessary I assure you. All I did was access your contact list, and send messages to both of your parents. They'll think it's from your friends Michelle and Chris saying not to punish you due to really needing your help with cheerleading practice and the science club, and that they wouldn't let you leave until you did." Terssa explained.

"How do you know Chris is in the science club, and his sister is a cheer leader?" a curious Kevin inquired.

"I read all of your text messages in order to get the necessary information. You should be receiving a response from your parent's momentarily." Terssa answered.

"We're sooooo going to have a talk about personal space later Terssa." Kevin said clearly irritated as he pulled out his cell phone turned morpher to check his messages.

"Okay I understand son, but hurry home as your grandpa is here." Kevin mumbled as he quoted the message from his mother.

"Do the two of you mind if ummm that I start this explanation?" Eula nervously asked as the adrenaline rush from the earlier battle finally started to subside.

"No go ahead seeing as how we're going to have to start from somewhere anyway." Kevin answered.

"Might I suggest that you start off with you start off with a brief summary of your species and their capabilities." Terssa explained.

"Before that though where exactly are you Terssa?" Kevin asks.

"I'm here." Terssa answered.

"I know that, but what I meant was like if you had a physical body to walk around in or something." Kevin explained.

"My programming is stored in a central processing unit stored within a black box in a room that will soon be the equivalent of what you humans call a war room. If there's nothing else I'd like to as you humans call it 'Get this show on the road'." Terssa explained.

"Yes well…. I'm sure that you've realized that my brother and I aren't human." Eula said.

"I figured that out when he threw me into a wall, so not really much of a surprise but please continue." Kevin sarcastically said.

"We are members of a species known as a Galaxius, the most powerful member species of the Xenu empire like our emperor. I'll explain all about that in a bit, but our species possesses overall higher physical and mental ability then humans despite looking as such on the outside. There is however, a trade off to our enhanced abilities." Eula explained.

"What is the trade off?" Kevin curiously inquired.

"It depends on the planet we're on but depending on the solar radiation levels, radiation frequency, the planet's atmospheric composition, and several other factors it may create a biochemical reaction in the brain resulting in a change in personality." Eula informed.

"I'm sorry… a change in personality?" Kevin said with clear confusion on his face.

"Simply put it's the equivalent of what you humans call Split Personality Disorder only on a more extreme genetic level. The personality shifts are different for each individual Galaxius, and there are even those born with a rare genetic immunity to this trait allowing possessors to act as they do on the world they were raised on to any planet they visit." Terssa explained.

"Oh okay. Well surely an alien civilization as advanced as yours has developed the medical technology to counteract this trait?" Kevin asks.

"You are correct in this regard. The Xenu empire has indeed developed treatments to temporarily grant immunity to the personality shift, reduce its effects, and even induce them. In addition the Exo-Knight's armor possesses an internal environmental control device that induces conditions unique to each wearer, of which in turn shifts their mentality into that of an ideal soldier." Terssa said concluding Terssa's explanation.

"Your brother said holy gems, so that obviously means there is more than one right?" Kevin inquired.

"Including your red gem of fire there's the black gem of darkness, the blue gem of water, the yellow gem of light, and the pink gem of wind." Eula explained.

"Just why are these gems so important? It has to be way more than just cultural value." Kevin pointed out.

"My fa… I mean the current Emperor will do anything to reacquire the gems in order to achieve his goals even if it means destroying this planet in the process. Still, though my answer is a long one it will also explain why I'm here now." Eula said.

"I've got nothing but time right now, so go right ahead." Kevin responded.

"The Xenu Empire has existed for several millennia as a symbol of peace and freedom, but all of life was once on the precipice of extinction equally many millennia ago. A being known as the Dark One wished to enslave all living things and sent emissaries infused with a portion of his power to destroy all of those who opposed him. The world as it once was teetered on the brink of destruction, and those who were alive at the time believed all hope was lost until the gods answered our prayers giving us a miracle in the form of 5 knights. These knights, led by the red knight who was of noble blood had turned the tide and given the people their will to fight back. Eventually these 5 knights with the support of what remaining combat able species remained assaulted the Dark One's last strong hold for one final battle." Eula said like a storyteller.

"What happened next?" Kevin asked as he was entranced by the story Eula was weaving.

"The Dark One was too strong for the 5 knights to destroy, so they decided to seal him away forever using the power of these Holy Gems. His remaining emissaries took to hiding in the shadows, and the five knights were hailed as heroes across the stars. Once the process of rebuilding to which is still going on to this day had begun, the remaining races flocked under the Red Knight's banner catapulting him as the first Emperor of the Xenu Empire, and the other 4 knights became his loyal advisors. The five gems whose creation is lost to history, was and is still the source of the Knights power…." Eula was saying.

"And is the key to the Dark One's seal, of whose resting place is known to the highest levels of government of the Xenu Empire, and whatever religious order you belong to." Kevin interrupts.

"How did you know that?" A surprised Eula asks.

"That's usually how these stories go." Kevin explained.

"Yes well… over the years the power of the 5 gems have been used time and time again to form new bands of the Galixer Knights in order to counteract threats such as those who called for the revival of the Dark One, and others who were simply power hungry. Thanks to years of research we had discovered the 5 gems possessed some of the memories of previous Knights, and created technology to harness this power among several other devices if we could not wait for warriors of sufficient skill to come along. For example, the reason you suddenly knew advanced martial art techniques was because they were implanted into your memory." Eula explained.

"What about the Empire's recent history as you called it?" Kevin inquired.

"Just as the Xenu Empire grew so did the power the Holy Gems held over the people, and the desire of those who would abuse its power. Civil war broke out causing the previous emperor being forced into hiding and the Empire to be split into three factions. Those three factions consisted of those who wish to use the gems for personal gain, those who wished to take better use of the Holy Gems to help the people, and those that believed the use of the Holy Gems should be absconded entirely." Eula said as she continued her explanation.

"Who won the war?" Kevin inquired.

"It was another descendant of the Red Knight, and a distant relative of the former Emperor. Now the current one, Emperor Baeorg lead those that wished to use the gems to help the people. At first I truly believed he would use the Holy Gems to restore the empire to its former glory the right way, but by chance I learned of the exact method he intends to undertake to do just that. Political assassinations, framing the decimation of entire planets on innocent races, and stealing an entire planet's means to live under the guise of even distribution of wealth are among the many things he did all for the sake of….." Eula was about to say.

"Unsealing the Dark One under the premise that this Emperor Baeorg believes he can control its power, but you disagree." Kevin said as he interrupted Eula.

"How did you know that?" Eula asked.

"Like I said earlier I've read stories like that, though that usually follow with temporary control, followed by one final battle with the sealed demon, and the person that tried to control all that forbidden power making some kind of dying speech assuming they weren't killed by said demon." Kevin answered.

"Yes well this is real life and not a story. The Empire's faith is known as The Five Paths with each path or faction based on the way the first 5 Knights lived their lives, each led by a High Priest or High Priestess, and each with their own special role. I am… no by now it would be I was the High Priestess of Solinae the Pink Knight's path. My duty was to oversee everything related to the Holy Gems including their safe keeping. About 30 years ago when I was 21, the Emperor approached me requesting that I hand over the gems. Seeing what he had become and unable to say anything I refused though I was foolish to believe that would be the end of it. A transport vessel I was supposed to be on was destroyed a few days later by sabotage, and there have been multiple attempts to either kill me or in some way slander my name since then. One of the other leaders of the five paths helped me escape to Earth with the gems so as to choose a new band of Galixer Knights, and return with him along with restoring the true emperor to power in order to start much to my dislike though necessary as it is another rebellion. Only with their combined influence do we of the rebellion have a chance of overthrowing him." Eula explained.

"I see… wait you're 51 years old?! But you look only a little younger than me!" a flabbergasted Kevin said.

"That's because a Galaxius with the exception of from birth to puberty ages at 1/3 the rate of the average human." Terssa explained.

"Some more elaboration is required." Kevin said.

"In other words Eula may be 51 years of age, however she is 17 physically and mentally by human standards. Meaning that she's susceptible to the 'OMG that boy is so hot reaction' among several others typical reactions of a 17 year old human female." Terssa said as he tried to make this more understandable for Kevin..

"I would never say something like that!" an embarrassed Eula yelled as for a moment she turns the same color that Kevin transformed into not too long ago.

"Okay…. So what did you mean by the true emperor thing?" Kevin asked.

"The previous emperor went into hiding on this planet over 55 years ago to the best of our knowledge in this very city. Contact was lost shortly after his arrival so we don't even know if he's still alive, but if he is he should have noticed recent events and will have to make some kind of contact soon." Eula answered.

"What's preventing this true emperor from making contact right now?" Kevin inquired.

"If he is still alive watching everything from the shadows, then it's likely he's waiting for you to choose the remaining 4 Knights. We'll need them, him, and some of the other things he brought with him in his possession." Terssa explained.

"Then I'll just choose the 4 knights and be….. wait again what?!" Kevin said as he was shocked once more by unexpected news.

"Didn't you hear me? I said…" Terssa was trying to say.

"No no no you don't need to repeat yourself. I'm just wondering why I have to choose." Kevin interrupted as he urgently waved his hands.

"Approximately 6 or so millennia ago 2 of the 5 gems were stolen and were used for nefarious purposes. The remaining 3 knights were able to reclaim them, and afterwards to prevent this from happening again it was decided from that point on that the High Priest or Priestess of Solinae's path would choose the Red Knight, and in turn the Red Knight would choose the remaining 4." Terssa explained.

"This was done not only for security measures, but previous studies has shown higher synergy between a team whose members were chosen by the Red Knight versus a team whose members were chosen individually by the 5 Paths as it was before." Eula followed.

"Is there anything else you need to tell me?" Kevin asks.

"There's certainly a lot more I could tell you about the Empire and its champions likely to come after us, but I'll bring those pieces of information up as it becomes necessary." Eula answered.

"Wow…. I mean just wow Eula. It's obviously too late to change my mind, but this is a lot of information to take it at once. I think… if there's nothing else I'd like to go home and sleep on all of this." Kevin informed.

"Then tomorrow do you mind showing me around this city? Hopefully I can find some clue of the true emperor's location despite all the time that has passed." Eula asked.

"Alright after school tomorrow I'd be happy to do that. Oh by the way how would I get in contact with you guys?" Kevin asked.

"Simply speak into your Galixer Morpher and I'll let Eula know you're ready." Terssa explained to Kevin

"Then do you mind teleporting me back to my car now? But first give me a warning before you do…" Kevin was trying to say as he was teleported away in a red light.

_Thankfully, this time the red light took Kevin to inside the driver's seat of his car saving him some much unwanted difficulty and adding another kind because…._

"Tha… owwww son of a…. I can't believe he did it again." Kevin mumbled as he hit his head on his car's steering wheel.

* * *

_After the pain from hitting his head subsided, Kevin returned home arriving just as the sun started to set on the horizon._

"I'm home!" Kevin yelled as he walked through the front door of his house.

"Come into the kitchen son. Your grandpa was nice enough to order some pizza for dinner." Kevin's mom revealed.

"Just give me a second to put down my backpack." Kevin responded.

"So dad you were about to tell us why you were visiting last minute. Could you please continue?" Kevin's dad asked.

_Kevin's grandpa is an elder gentleman with greyish dark red hair, a dark blue colored Hawaiian T-shirt, and a matching pair of shorts. Simply put imagine Max Tennyson from Ben 10 if you the reader are familiar with that series only not as fat._

"Ah yes I'm here to settle a business deal with a major corporation about supplying my stores with their products, and I'm even planning to open a few stores here. I don't know how long it will take to settle, so thanks again for letting me stay in your guest room." Kevin's grandpa answered.

"I'm not about to let my father-in-law stay in some hotel." Kevin's mom said.

"Despite my desperate pleas." Kevin's dad whispered under his breath.

"Hey grandpa, you're looking as young as ever." Kevin said as he walked into the kitchen

"Flattery will get you nowhere my boy. I ordered your favorite kind of pizza with extra cheese, sausage, bacon, and stuffed crust." Kevin's grandpa rebuking the boys comment, however his face said otherwise

"Thanks I really appreciate it, but let me empty my pockets first and I'll go grab a plate." Kevin said as he could clearly use the food given his recent fight.

"Well alright then. Say son how….. hmmmm." Kevin's grandpa was trying before he noticed Kevin's cell-phone turned morpher on the kitchen countertop.

"Is something wrong Grandpa? There's not anything stuck in my teeth is there?" Kevin asked as his grandpa walked up to him staring at him with a stern expression and a serious look in his eyes.

"Where did you get this?" Kevin asked as he picked up his morpher.

"Oh while I was out helping Chris I passed by that cell phone case on display. It was on sale for a massive discount, so I couldn't resist buying it." Kevin explained as he said the first lie that came to his head.

"Ah I see. Well what do you say next time you get a chance that we go walk around town like we used to do when you were a kid? While we're at it you could even show me the store you went to." Kevin's grandpa suggested.

"Sure, but for now its pizza time." Kevin said with a smile.

_An interesting plot development so far wouldn't you say? Well for now we're going to focus on the residence of the supposed bully Aden Luciani as he arrives home several hours past his confrontation with Kevin. His house compared to Kevin's is much bigger though not at the level of a mansion, a pool, a very big front/back yard, among several other things._

"Is anyone here? Pops you home?" Aden yells.

_Aden then takes a few minutes to look around a portion of the first floor of his large hose to see if there was anyone home that didn't hear him, and after he doesn't find anyone Aden plops down in front of the TV with a TV dinner._

"Alright let's see if NCIS is on." Aden thought.

"And that's it for sports. Now for tomorrow's weather predictions." The KUSI news anchor said.

"Oh boring anything but the news." Aden mumbled as he reached for the remote.

"To those still watching please don't change the channel just yet. I've been told by my employers that we'll be playing a news breaking video recorded by one of our off duty cameramen." The KUSI news anchor informed.

"Oh I hope nothing too serious happened." Aden thought.

_Much to both Aden's surprise and likely most of San Diego, the video was a recording of a portion of the clash between Ontaris and Kevin just after he morphed for the first time. The video showed how Kevin stole an Exo-Knights sword, how he used it against his enemies, how he turned it into his own weapon, how he was getting overpowered by Ontaris, and as they were running towards each other for their final clash. Unfortunately the video ends just before the battle's finale._

"Why I…. I don't believe it people, but it seems our own fair city of San Diego has its very own Power Ranger team. Now some of you may be wondering why we didn't show the entire fight. I've just been told that the reason behind it is due to the blinding light stunning our cameraman, causing him to fall back, and rendering himself unconscious for a few moments." The KUSI news anchor informed.

"This is surprising indeed, but it also brings forth several classical questions about these spandex wearing heroes. Is there a connection between the meteor that crashed down hours earlier or is just coincidence? Why did only one Power Ranger show up? What are the intentions of these new bands of enemies? What colors will this Power Ranger team consist of? I suppose if this wasn't just a onetime appearance, we'll definitely find out in time." Another KUSI news anchor pointed out.

"Wow real life Power Rangers. Ha ha if the other rangers haven't been chosen yet then maybe I have a chance to be one. I've always wanted to be a hero of justice." Aden jokingly thought as he was about to start on his dinner.

"Aden your fa.." an unknown man was trying to say.

"Ahhh! Oh Uncle Vinnie it's just you. Geez that's the 5th time this week you've done that to me." Aden said as he jumped off the couch while placing one hand on his heart to make sure it's still beating.

"I don't do this on purpose, but I guess that's why your pa likes me for the sneaky jobs. As I was saying your father wanted to see you in his office." Uncle Vinnie explained.

"Wait if you guys were home since I got here, how come no one said anything when I asked?" Aden inquired.

"I guess we didn't hear you seeing as how this place is pretty big…. course that could also be due to the fact you're pa's office is nearly soundproof for certain reason. Now hurry up and go see your dad." Uncle Vinnie explained.

_After walking up the stairs, down the hall, and entering the second door on the right Aden finds himself in his father's office._

"Aden my boy, come give your dad a hug." Aden's father said as he started to walk over to his son.

"No thanks pops I'm kind of hugged out for the day." Aden said.

"Alright son. Say have you heard on the news about that Power Ranger thing showing up outside that Plaza Bonita mall?" Aden's father asked.

"Yeah I saw it on the news just before Uncle Vinnie came to get me." Kevin answered.

"It's certainly pretty surprising. Hopefully the rise of a new Power Ranger team doesn't affect our family's less than reputable business ventures. Now getting to the reason I actually called you here I heard about that situation with the cop, and I'm proud of how you handled it with a cool head." Aden's father reveals.

"Thanks pops. I mean I thought it best to play it cool since I've been trying real hard to not have a record." Aden retorts.

"Now I'm mad that you let yourself get punked twice by the same kid." Aden's father said with clear anger in his voice.

"Twice? What are you talking about pops? That dude Kevin just got the drop on me by tackling me from behind." Aden said clearly confused.

"Oh you really didn't notice. Well Uncle Vinnie's kids looked into it and found out that when you were 'Training' with that kid at school that Mr. Falvo was already in his classroom, and that Kevin was the boy who cried wolf so to speak." Aden's dad explained.

"Son of a….. I can't believe I got played." Aden said with a look of shock on his face.

"Do you realize how weak this will make us look to the other families if this gets out? You need to take Vinnie's kids and teach this guy a lesson for messing with the Luciani family business." Aden's father ordered.

"Oh don't worry pops, I'll take care of this first thing after school tomorrow." Aden tells his dad to reassure him.

"Good, now go ahead back to your dinner and favorite TV show. I got to talk to Uncle Vinnie about a green farmer that's been conveniently forgetting to cut us in on our share of the profits." Aden's father revealed.

"Dammit there's no way I can get out of lynching this guy now. If I pull any punches I'll look weak to the others, and I can't warn him about this without it making it back to my dad either. Shoot what should I do?" Aden thought as he closed the door to his father's office behind him.

* * *

_With the coming course of action set, the camera heads back into the stars inside the Xenu class super carrier orbiting Earth. It's a ship with a long black body, 2 hangars built into the engines, a large plate like deck rests on top, and mounted on the underside of the ship's front is some sort of cannon. Then back inside the ship's throne room to be specific, Ontaris covered in bandages had just walked inside wearing some Earth Clothing in the form of a white polo shirt and slacks._

"Ontaris why are you dressed like that?" the Emperor asked surprised by his sudden outfit change.

"It's easier to recover from one's injuries when one isn't wearing a 120 pound suit of armor. That and since there 's the possibility we're going to be here for a while, I thought there would be no reason to not try on the local attire." Ontaris answered.

"Sigh…. you and your fashion interests, but I trust you didn't come here to show me your new outfit?" the Emperor inquired.

"Of course not you majesty. As you've requested General Agrias commander of the Empire's military forces, Director Avarkas of the Xenu Intelligence Service, and Dr. Hathul head of our weapons R&D department have just arrived simultaneously in their personal transports. With your permission I can have them teleported directly here." Ontaris informed.

"I'm impressed with their punctuality as I believed it would take them at least another two days to arrive. You have my permission Ontaris, do it." The Emperor ordered.

"The Emperor has approved. Bring them aboard." Ontaris said speaking into an intercom near the door.

_With a flash of three black lights these influential figures appear in the Emperor's mobile throne room._

"Your majesty it's an honor to be in your presence after such a long time." General Agrias said as he bowed out of respect.

_General Agrias is another male Galaxius that speaks with the closest thing to a Russian accent an alien species can, has a big beard, while wearing a dark grey suit of armor, with blood red colored joints, and what appears to be a very un-knightly weapon in the form of a chain gun._

"Sssssss my army of spies are at your command my liege." Director Avarkas said with a slithering tongue.

_Avarkas is a reptilian like alien with blue scales, an orange underbody, a red tongue, and is wearing a dark brown robe/coat over nearly his entire body making it impossible to determine just what he carries underneath._

"This had better not take long. I was close to making a major breakthrough in Project G when I received this summons." Dr. Hathul said with irritation in her voice.

_Dr. Hathul is a female Galaxius with pale skin, white hair, yellow eyes, wearing a white lab coat/diver suit outfit, and in her hand is some sort of alien touchpad like device that likely houses important aspects of Dr. Hathul's research data inside._

"Insolent woman, were you not one of the Empire's top scientists I'd kill you where you stand for showing such disrespect to our lord." General Agrias yelled like he would actually do the deed.

"Calm yourself Agrias, and I realize my summons is inconvenient to you three which is why I ordered the ship's hands to modify certain sections so as you can each continue your duties from here. Should there be anything you need that can't be built aboard ship, put in an order with the Requisitions Officer and he'll make it a priority." The Emperor explained.

"I see…. Well then we wouldn't have to be here if you didn't fail in your mission to recapture your traitorous sister and reclaim the Holy Gems. Not to mention you are showing such disrespect to the Emperor my appearing before him in such informal garb." General Agrias pointed out.

"That is enough Agrias. I was willing to let your first comment go given how last minute my summon was, however I shall not tolerate your insulting of my children. Ontaris's failure rests on my overzealousness in wishing to retrieve the Holy Gems, and not bothering to allow them the time to adjust their equipment before sending them to Earth. The interference caused by a human becoming the Red Knight was unexpected as well, and while we're at it I'd like to also state that it is needed to capture my daughter alive otherwise the plan will have been given an unnecessary delay. In addition Ontaris has my permission for his current wardrobe while he recovers from his injuries. Unless of course you still wish to object Agrias?" The Emperor voices with a hint of hidden rage.

"Of course not your majesty. I meant no disrespect with my words, and I greatly offer my apologies for my own overzealous statement." General Agrias said as he was clearly scared for his life.

"See that you watch your tongue from this point forward. Now that this matter has been settled, I want to hear suggestions on how to defeat the red ranger before the other knights are chosen." The Emperor said as he decided to change the subject.

"Sssss I brought the perfect man for the job. Stealthizzard you may disengage your cloaking device." Avarkas ordered as if there was a 6th man in the room.

"Of course boss and what do you need me to steal?" Stealthizzard said as he seemingly phased into existence.

_Stealthizzard is of the same reptilian species as Avarkas only with green scales, matching light steel armor, a gadget presumably the cloaking device attached to the chest plate, and two more mysterious devices under his arms akin to Spiderman's web shooters in appearence._

"Though nowhere near the warrior Ontaris is, Stealthizzard with this cloaking device and the energy whips attached to his arms make him an expert in 'acquiring' the enemy's property. Once his and the Exo-Knights equipment are adjusted for Earth's environment he'll be more than capable of taking the Red Gem back from the hatchling Red Knight." Avarkas explained.

"Impressive to think even I didn't notice his presence. How do you plan to lure out the red ranger?" the Emperor asks.

"Based on the data I have from previous Power Ranger teams both in real life and Earth's entertainment programs, he should show if we make a ruckus in the middle of the city." Avarkas explained.

"What?! With all due respect your majesty you can't possibly allow an attack on this planet's civilian population. They are innocent in all of this." Ontaris said voicing his clear objection to this course of action.

"I don't like this plan either, however for the Empire's greater goals and to avoid having to take even more drastic measures this is our best option. How long until the armor and weapons of the Exo-Knights are ready for an away team?" the Emperor counters.

"The armor officer estimated that it would be one Earth week for about 30 suits if everyone pulls a double shift." Ontaris answered.

"That's not good enough. I'll have that many ready by tomorrow afternoon. The sooner this is dealt with the sooner I can get back to my research." Dr. Hathul interupts.

"Then I shall leave it to you Dr. Hathul. As for everyone else you are dismissed until further noticed, and you'll find officers outside willing to show you to your quarters." The Emperor ordered.

* * *

_As the Empire's elite leave the throne room one by one, time moves forward to the next day. Kevin, Michelle, and Chris are eating lunch after school thanks to it being a half day._

"So did you guys see the news yesterday?" Chris asked.

"Yeah the weatherman said it was going to rain today, but as always it's nice and sunny out." Kevin answered.

"I know like when they say it rains, it either doesn't or barely at all unless like everyone else says it." Michelle followed.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. I was talking about the Power Ranger that duked it out behind the Target at Plaza Bonita." A slightly irritated Chris retorts.

"Oh yeah now that you mention it a friend of mine sent me a link to the video while we were chatting on Facebook yesterday. I thought it was just you know fan-made stuff." Michelle informed.

"Oh believe me it wasn't. I talked to a couple of my Science Club pals that live near the mall, and they saw construction workers already there fixing the damage." Chris said with a bit of excitement.

"Wow really? My grandpa was visiting last night, so I didn't get to watch the news either." Kevin informed.

"Well apparently early yesterday evening a Red Power Ranger fought this bunch of weird armored dudes, but the video didn't show the end of the fight so we don't know who won. Still a chance to see a real Power Ranger battle in person is just too exciting of a chance to pass up." Chris explained.

"Now hang on assuming this just wasn't a onetime encounter; you do realize things will get pretty hectic? You could get hurt or worse Chris if you get too involved." Kevin interjects.

"Oh don't worry I'm not going to be picking a vantage point and record the whole thing if that's what you're asking. I'll run to safety like all the other citizens, but still I want to see a Power Ranger battle if only for a few seconds." Chris explained again.

"Good as long as that's all it is his time…. Oh shoot speaking of time, I promised to show a friend of mine that's new in town around the city." Kevin tells his two friends.

"Can we meet this new friend of yours before we go?" Chris asked.

"If it were any of my other friends you guys haven't met I wouldn't mind, but this time I'm going to have to say no." Kevin answered.

"Awww why not?" Michelle pouts.

"You see she's kind of the shy type and I already promised it would just be the two of us, so I wouldn't want to make her unduly uncomfortable." Kevin answered.

"Say Kevin how old is this girl?" Michelle asks with a smile and yet Kevin can't help but be scared slightly.

"Older than me." Kevin answered.

"What does she look like?" Michelle asks again.

"Like a girl. What do you think she'd look like? If there's nothing else I should get going." Kevin said as he was trying to avoid giving his friends as much detail as possible about Eula.

_Moments later as Kevin approaches the school's back entrance, he takes a moment to glance around to make sure no one is within earshot before taking out his morpher._

"Terssa could you tell Eula I'm ready and that I've just walked through the back entrance?" Kevin requested.

"Understood. She'll be there momentarily." Terssa answered.

_5 minutes later._

"Geez what's taking her… never mind." Kevin thought as Eula appeared before him midair.

_Out of her casual dress from yesterday Eula is wearing a bright pink tank top, a pair of blue jeans, and all the while still keeping her ribbons in her hair._

"Sorry for taking so long. It's just that it took a little longer to replicate an outfit that I liked." Eula explained as she and Kevin started walking towards his car.

"That's all… Say Terssa asides from instantly learning some martial arts techniques did I pick up any other gifts?" Kevin asked as he suddenly takes out his morpher again.

"There were also some basic enhancements to your physical ability and mental acuity, but nothing that makes you super human. Why do you ask?" Terssa answered.

"Because I think we're about to get ambushed." Kevin explained.

"Ehh ambushed?" Eula said caught off guard by Kevin's comment.

"Impossible I would have noticed if any Exo-Knights or any of the Empire's heavy hitters came to Earth." Terssa said with clear disbelief.

_Before Kevin could explain what he meant one of Aden's goons emerges from a hiding spot a few feet ahead of him and Eula, while the other emerges from a hiding spot an equal distance behind them. Though they were both caught off guard by this, Kevin performs an elbow strike on the henchman behind him then throwing him at the henchmen in front shortly thereafter. Though surprised by how easily they were defeated, Aden attacks Kevin's side of whom quickly renders that attack null and void with a side kick to the stomach._

"I thought that despite the fact you do stuff like this that you were a good guy at heart, but I guess I was wrong." Kevin said as he had Aden pinned to the ground.

"Yeah well anyone who messes with the Luciani family business needs to get the message." Aden grunts in pain.

"Come on Eula." Kevin said as he let go of Aden.

_Aden and his goons could have gotten up to attack Kevin again, but decided it would be best to let him go given the beating they've just taken._

"Oww where did that guy learn to fight like that?" Goon 1 said as he got off Goon 2.

"You guys just go home, and I'll handle this guy by myself." Aden said as he gave orders to his two goons.

"What are you crazy man? Did you see how badly he beat us? He's going to have his guard up for the rest of the day, so there's no way you'll get the drop on him again by yourself if at all." Goon 2 said in disbelief.

"I'll admit that punk got in a few good hits, but I was holding back. I just need to get him by himself again and I'll show him just what I can do. You two just go home and tell Uncle Vinnie what I've got planned." Aden ordered.

_Aden quickly ran over to his car that happened to be parked nearby and is trying his hardest to catch up to Kevin, of which meanwhile….. inside Kevin's car as it drives down the freeway._

"Why did you let the humans that attacked you go? They don't seem like the type to just let something like this go." Terssa curiously inquired.

"I could have injured him to the point where he wouldn't be a problem, but that's not what I think a Power Ranger let alone a knight would do. That and it would create more problems than it would fix for me." Kevin answered.

"I knew I made the right choice." Eula mumbled.

"Ha ha thanks. I promise not to disappoint." Kevin laughs as he overheard what Eula happened to have said.

"Looks like we're going to see if you can keep that promise. Exo-Knights led by a unknown Reptilon a lizard like humanoid alien are attacking civilians near the human store Best Buy at 59 North Broadway, Chula Vista. One moment I'll….." Terssa was trying to say.

"No no no. No more teleporting people without warning. You do realize what will happen if you make the passengers of a car going 65 mph suddenly vacate the vehicle? We'll be there in just a couple of minutes." Kevin interrupts.

"Very well but please hurry." Terssa retorts.

* * *

_And hurry they do as Kevin parks his car next to a Dixieline Lumberyard that happens to be only a few minute away from the point of the disturbance. As people run and cars attempt to drive away from this chaos, Kevin and Eula head right into it. They peak inside the entrance finding Stealthizzard and about 25 Exo-Knights tearing apart the store, but asides from that the store itself is completely empty._

"Terssa can you hack into this Best Buy's security cams and erase the footage? I don't want to deal with reporters showing up at my house tomorrow." Kevin requwsted as he speaks into his morpher.

"It will be taken care of as soon as this battle is over." Terssa answered.

"Eula you stay here." Kevin suggested.

"But….." Eula tries to say.

"No buts. I know you want to help, however this part is my job." Kevin said before he ran into the store.

_Kevin carefully tip toed down the aisles and around the stands so as to make sure the bad guys don't notice his presence and to see if there were any civilians still inside the store unable to escape. Once he's positive there's no one else left in the store except for him and the bad guys, Kevin moves to make a stand right in the center of the store._

"Hey, are you looking for me?!" Kevin yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Director Avarkas was right about Red Ranger showing up if we caused trouble. You've just walked right into a trap human!" Stealthizzard declared with what Kevin believed to be a confident grin after all who could tell on a giant lizard

"Terssa, just who is Director Avarkas?" Kevin asked his computerized ally.

"Avarkas is a Reptilon like the alien you see before you. He's the director of the Xenu Intelligence Service, of which is the Empire's Equivalent to your country's CIA." Terssa answered.

"Tell your director to come down here himself! These people have nothing to do with this!" Kevin yelled.

"Your fellow weakling Humans became involved with this conflict the moment you took the Red Gem, but if you hand over along with the High Priestess right now we'll gladly leave this mud ball of a planet." Stealthizzard offerd.

"I've watched enough spy movies to know what will happen to her if I do, so no thanks scales for brains." Kevin retorts.

"So be it human. Exo-Knights go on and see just how effective the doctor's modifications are." Stealthizzard ordered.

"Yes my lord!" the Exo-Knights yelled in unison.

_A couple of Exo-Knights charge at Kevin to start this battle off, of which Kevin is able to knock down one with great difficulty and throws a left hook at the other._

"Son of a…. These things armor wasn't that thick the last time." Kevin thought shaking his pain filled arm as his punch just bounced off the Exo-Knights armor.

"Is that all you can do with the power of the Red Gem coursing through you human? Ontaris thought you may have the potential to be a strong warrior, but clearly he was wrong." Stealthizzard said purely just to provoke Kevin.

"Oh believe me when I say I have more to show! Galixer Mode: Full Blast!" Kevin yelled as he pulled out his morpher.

_With those words the spherical cocoon of red light surrounded Kevin transforming him into the red ranger._

"You've got to be kidding me I still have no weapon! Terssa what should I do?" Kevin asked as he continued to dodge the Exo-Knights attacks.

"Merely state the name of the sword you used yesterday and it will appear before you." Terssa informed.

"I never gave it one!" Kevin yelled in response.

"Then give it one." Terssa countered.

"Oh for the love of…. Star Saber!" Kevin said as he yelled the first name that came to his head.

_With the flash of a bright red light the same sword with a bright red blade appeared in Kevin's hand. A few Exo-Knights were stunned after seeing this blade, to which perhaps it's because a few of them were with Ontaris's party yesterday. Regardless, the fear they have in their hearts only lasts a moment before they resume their assault._

"Bring it on!" Kevin yelled feeling ready as he'll ever be for this battle.

_The battle starts off like it did yesterday with Kevin blocking the attacks from three different Exo-Knights at the same time, but this time around it took a great deal more effort to block these three attacks._

"The heck? I know it's only been a day, but there's a lot more power behind their attacks." Kevin mumbled.

"Then perhaps it would be best to retreat. There's only one person who could modify the Exo-Knights equipment this quickly." Terssa suggested.

"No, that is not an option. Their attacks may be a lot stronger, but they're still not invincible. Don't worry your pretty little head Terssa I can handle this." Kevin said rebuking the suggestion.

_Kevin pushes off the blades of the three Exo-Knights striking them across the chest the same way he did before he fought Ontaris, however when he turns to deal with the remaining Exo-Knights he realizes the one's he just attacked are still standing._

"That attack worked the last time. Just what's going on here?" a shocked Kevin said.

"It seems the Empire has adjusted their equipment to this Planet's environment sooner than expected. Like I said earlier there's only one person that could do this, so given this fact it would be best to run." Ontaris explained.

"Like I told you before that's not an option, and I got this!" Kevin yelled once more rebuking Terssa's suggestion.

_Kevin turned a corner around one of the aisles right into one of the bigger groups of Exo-Knights intending to take them head on. Meanwhile still standing outside of this Best Buy, Eula is witnessing Kevin just barely able to beat these foot soldiers back one by one for the next several minutes._

"He's holding for now, but why isn't this human retreating?" a confused Terssa asked.

"Because he knows there's no point. They attacked civilians to lure him out, and will continue to do so if he runs away. That makes his only choice to fight until he falls or they do." Eula explained clearly understanding his reasoning.

"Surrender now High Priestess!" said the apparent squad leader of a group of Exo-Knights who surprised Eula by sneaking up behind her.

"Terssa, can you get me out of here?" Eula asked as her back is literally and steadily being held towards the wall.

"Like yesterday there's simply too much interference for me to do that." Terssa unfortunately explained.

_Just as this small group of Exo-Knights were about to pounce on Eula for the sake of taking her captive, by some miracle they were rendered unconscious due to a car going approximately 45mph running them over._

"Okay I think I've completed my completely crazy deed for the day." Aden mumbled to himself breathing heavily as he got out of his now front end dented car.

"Thank you, but why did you help me? I though you wanted to harm Kevin." Eula asked as she was surprised by Aden's heroic actions..

"Believe me when I say there are a lot of extenuating circumstances behind it. Wasn't he with you ummm sorry, but I didn't catch your name last time because of umm you know." Aden explained implying that he wanted to know Eula's name.

"Eula, and to answer your question Kevin was showing me around this store when those things attacked. He distracted them so I could escape. The Red Power Ranger everyone's been talking about showed up right after, but it's a total war zone in there so I don't know if he got out safely or is still trapped in there." Eula explained obviously not going to tell Aden just who the Red Ranger really is.

"Arghhh I can't believe I'm seriously going to do this." Aden thought. "I'm going to try and pull your friend out of there alive, so stay here in the mean time."

"Don't it's too dangerous." Eula said as she grabbed Aden's arm to try and persuade him from this course of action.

"If anyone's crazy enough to sacrifice themselves so innocent people can live, they don't deserve to croak just yet." Aden said trying to look cool in front of Eula before running inside this Best Buy.

_Back inside the Best Buy Kevin is mopping up the last of the Exo-Knights._

"Now take this!" Kevin yelled as he finished off the last 2 Exo-Knights.

"Yessss a perfect choice of words for this move!" Stealthizzard yelled as he sent one of his energy whips flying right at Kevin.

_Those energy whips strike Kevin multiple times despite his attempts to block before sending him flying right into a customer service stand._

"That's a cheap shot!" Kevin said as he jumped back over the customer service counter.

"I work for a spy master human. What do you expect me to do?" Stealthizzard retorts.

"Fair enough, but I won't let you get in another one." Kevin declared as he ran towards Stealthizzard with sword drawn.

_Just seconds before Kevin thought his sword would come into contact with alien skin, Stealthizzard disappeared into thin air. This was enough to catch Kevin off guard as a result._

"I'm over here human." Stealthizzard said de-cloaking a few feet behind Kevin.

"Hold still!" Kevin yelled as he brought his sword over this giant lizard's head.

_This next course of action ended up the same way as before for once again Stealthizzard seemingly vanishes just seconds before Kevin's blade comes into contact with him, however when Stealthizzard reappeared he strikes Kevin several times with his energy whips. This process continues to repeat it's self for at least a minute until Kevin is eventually forced onto one knee with his sword keeping him upright from battle damage._

"Oh look human it seems my co-workers that you rendered unconscious are starting to come to." Stealthizzard said referring to a few Exo-Knights starting to get back on their feet.

"Then as soon as I take care of you I'll knock those bowling pins of yours back down!" Kevin retorts as he tries to stand back up as well.

"Still so defiant despite being literally on one knee. You should just give up and let yourself be killed with dignity. Here let me… Who threw that?" Stealthizzard was trying to say when all of a sudden a box containing an Xbox 360 controller smacked him in the face.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." Kevin thought when he saw who his savior was.

"What kind of man picks on a guy that can't fight back you alien lizard freak?!" Aden yelled as he continued to throw things at Stealthizzard effectively pouring more oil on the fire… oh and coming to Kevin's rescue of course.

"Why you insolent human, I was intending on leaving this pitiful planet once I've reclaimed the Red Gem but I don't think anyone will mind I kill another of your pathetic species. Now die!" Stealthizzard said as he launched one of his energy whips at Aden.

"You idiot!" Kevin yelled as he moved to intercept the attack.

_Kevin moved to push Aden out of harm's way, but he was just a couple seconds too slow and the whip had the effect of sending him and Aden flying to the other side of the store. Thanks to Kevin being in his Power Ranger suit they suffered only minor injuries, but unfortunately the shock of that impact was enough to force Kevin out of ranger mode._

"Are you okay?" Kevin asks Aden not realizing that he was forcibly de-morphed.

"You….. you you're the Red Power Ranger?!" Aden said pointing his finger in and out of shock at Kevin.

"Well of course I'm the Red Ranger. That's why my span… oh okay now I see what you meant." Kevin said finally realizing his current circumstances.

"I can't believe you're the…" Aden was trying to say before Kevin covered his mouth.

"Yeah I know you can give me the shocked fan boy speech later, but for now keep your voice down so I can sneak you out of here preferably alive and with minimal injuries." Kevin whispered to Aden.

"You could just eliminate the witness. Since I'm going to erase the security footage, people will assume he was caught in the cross fire." Terssa suggests.

"No I can't do that. I'm not about to kill someone in cold blood just to keep this secret." Kevin said immediately rebuking the idea.

"Where are the other four Power Rangers or other two depending on the lore behind this team?" Aden asks as soon Kevin removed his hand from Aden's mouth.

"Long story short it's just me for now." Kevin answered.

"Then that must mean the other Power Rangers haven't been chosen yet right? Please, will you let me help you?" Aden strongly requested despite the risks he knew would be involved.

"No way. Even if you do help me beat this guy, how do I know you won't shoot me in the back afterwards using the strength of a Power Ranger?" Kevin asked in turn.

"From what I've seen, that's not what a real Power Ranger would do. If I do something like that…. then just go ahead and cut me down." Aden said showing how serious he was.

"Yeah well the word of a bully isn't exactly worth much." Kevin retorts only partially moved by Aden's words.

"I am not a bully….. or at least I don't want to be alright. I actually believe in the concept of justice and helping the weak." Aden said clearly angered by Kevin's words.

"The guy you just jumped and the kids you've mugged would say something different." Kevin pointed out.

"I was forced to do that alright. I don't want to do any of that stuff, but my father makes me so I can be a tough guy like him. Sigh….. look I've never told anyone this not even my father, but once I graduate from High School I plan to apply to the police academy." Aden said as he tried to make one last desperate plea to Kevin in order to prove his worth.

"He saved me from a few Exo-Knights that tried to capture me despite the risk to his own personal safety, so I think he at least deserves the chance to prove he can be trusted." Eula tells Kevin via radio after overhearing the entire conversation.

"Terssa, can you teleport one of the gems here?" Kevin said as he reluctantly asked his computerized ally.

"Understood, It'll be there in a few moments." Terssa informed.

"What's that?" Aden asked as the black Holy Gem appeared in Kevin's hand.

"You'll need this if you really want to help me fight. Now listen to me, I'm going to give you the same warning that was given to me when I accepted this power. If you take this gem you'll have the power to defeat these enemies, however any chance of you having a normal life will be all but nonexistent. Do you accept the responsibilities that come with being a Power Ranger?" Kevin asked with a serious face and voice.

"If it means I can do something to help protect the weak then hell yes." Aden said as he took the gem sharing a classical bro-code style handshake with Kevin.

_Like with what happened for Kevin, the black Holy Gem emits a bright black light before being absorbed into Aden's pants pocket. He pulls out his cell phone in response only to realize it's been transformed into his very own morpher. The resemblance to Kevin's is uncanny save for the fact there are black/white triangles instead of red/black ones, a symbol for what appears to be darkness is his cell phone turned morpher's new screen saver, and like Kevin the black gem shrank becoming the morpher's directional pad._

"Amazing." Aden said as he somewhat stood in awe of the power this small device held.

"I've put my faith in you, so what do you say we go kick the bad guy's but?" Kevin asked as he stretched out his hand for a fist bump to Aden finally filling to put some faith in the man.

"You're the leader here Red, so just tell me where you need me to go" Aden said returning the fist bump with a big fat smile.

_This time Aden and Kevin moved back to the center of the Best Buy not caring if Stealthizzard or the 15 Exo-Knights who managed to regain consciousness noticed their actions which they did._

"Hey lizard for brains we're over here!" Kevin yelled as he tried to provoke Stealthizzard.

"My name is Stealthizzard humans. Have you come to accept your fate?" Stealthizzard asks as he and the other Exo-Knights carefully approach them from multiple directions.

"The truth is I already knew I would need a team to have a chance of defeating your Emperor, but I thought… I guess you could say out of human arrogance that I wanted to try and do it by myself. I was proven wrong, so let me introduce you to the newest member of the team." Kevin tells the alien reptile.

"You hear that Stealthizzard? Me and my associate here are going to fry your little frog legs, and eat them up for dinner." Aden said threateningly to this.

"I'm a lizard not a frog." Stealthizzard said taking clear offense to that comment.

"Are you ready Aden?" Kevin asked.

"You know it. Now what do I have to do to really become a Power Ranger?" Aden asked as he had no idea how to use his morpher.

"Now that you've bonded with the gem, you should already know the answer to that question." Kevin answered to get rid of Aden's confusion.

"Right then… Galixer Mode: Full Blast!" Aden yelled signaling the start of this battle's round two.

_Not unlike Kevin's first morph ribbons of black light shot out from Aden's morpher surrounding him as they start to form a cocoon like sphere, the colors of the rainbow flashed around Aden's body before stopping at the color black, next a white symbol for darkness appears on Aden's chest, white stripes running down both legs, white gloves/boosts, and his helmet has a wolf like aspect to its design._

"Galixer Knight: Black Ranger!" Aden yelled as he struck a combat pose.

"Really? You're going to make one of those cliché poses?" a slightly disturbed Kevin asked.

"What's the fun of being a Power Ranger if we don't do something like that at least once?" Aden retorts.

"Whatever…. all I'm saying is that I'll never do something that embarrassing. Anyways…. we have a battle to win so let's get to it." Kevin retorts in turn.

"Impossible a Black Knight has been chosen. No matter, even if there are two Power Rangers now these humans will fall just the same. Exo-Knights finish them off!" Stealthizzard said as he gave orders to his armored goon squad.

"How do you want to handle this?" Aden asked.

"We'll cut through the foot soldiers together, I'll jam the head cog, and you break it in half." Kevin explained.

"So in other words we're pretty much going to wing it?" Aden responds.

"Pretty much yeah." Kevin answered.

"I'm fine with it, but I don't have a weapon." Aden informed.

"Terssa any suggestions?" Kevin inquired of their computerized ally.

"He won't need to steal a weapon if that's what your insinuating. All he needs to do is say the name of and imagine the first weapon that comes to mind, and it'll appear before him." Terssa explained.

"That's so unfair…. I had to jack mine from one of these goons." An irritated Kevin said.

"It can happen for him because of a resonation effect between the gems." Terssa explained.

"Who's that?" Aden curiously asked as he and Kevin continued to dodge enemy attacks.

"I'll explain about him later, but for now do as he told." Kevin followed.

"Cosmo Claws!" Aden yelled.

_And with a flash of black light, gauntlets with claws not unlike though longer than Wolverine's appear on Aden's arm._

"Sweet! Now let's do this!" Aden excitedly yelled.

_Even though these two don't like each other very much, they rip through the Exo-Knights as if they've been a team for years. Kevin creates an opening on a few of the Exo-Knights at a time with his sword while Aden tears them apart with his powerful claws._

"You're the only one left, and I want my frog legs!" Aden yelled as he and Kevin charged at Stealthizzard with weapons drawn.

"Seriously let me handle the witty banter from now on." Kevin tells Aden.

_Like with his previous attempts, Kevin is about to land a hit with his blade when Stealthizzard seemingly vanishes by activating his cloaking device._

"Stupid human you've just felt for the same trick twice!" Stealthizzard yelled as he launched his energy whips at Kevin again.

"No you've felt for ours, and that's why you're caught in this little trap!" Kevin yelled in turn.

_Kevin manages to wrap his blade around Stealthizzard's energy whips rather than block them like how a fork would twirl around in spaghetti noodles, and then drives his sword into the ground effectively anchoring this alien reptile in place._

"Aden do it!" Kevin yelled as he gave his ally some kind of signal.

_Not unlike how Aden attacked Kevin earlier, he attacks Stealthizzard's side by jumping off one of the shelves making a clean cut on Stealthizzard's cloaking device. Before Aden could come in for another attack however, Stealthizzard kicks him away and knocks Kevin to the ground again as he frees his energy whips from the improvised anchor._

"So what if you humans managed to land a blow by working together? The two of you will still lose all the same. Believe me when I say you won't see my next attack coming." Stealthizzard arrogantly declared.

"If you're talking about that little device on your chest…." Kevin was saying.

"It's kind of almost cut in half now." Aden said finishing Kevin's sentence as they move together to attack Stealthizzard again.

"What?! Dam you humans!" Stealthizzard said with clear anger as he side-stepped Aden's attack.

"I'll place the nail and you hammer it in." Kevin tells Aden.

"Oh I see where you're going with this, and I like it." Aden happily responds.

_Kevin closed the distance to Stealthizzard with Aden right behind him and the angry reptile attempted to take down both with his energy whips, but to no avail._

"Fire Fang!" Kevin yelled as he stops just a few inches away Stealthizzard.

_With a red aura surrounding his red blade Kevin slices of the two devices that were creating the energy whip on Stealthizzard's arms, and before diving out of the way Kevin severely damages Stealthizzard's chest plate along with inflicting a lot of damage on the reptile himself._

"Shadow wave!" Aden yelled as he dragged his giant claws on the ground dragging them to just before Stealthizzard.

_4 black waves one for each claw on one of the gauntlets that Aden swung are released at point blank range towards Stealthizzard, of which drives him through the store's wall back outside to the parking lot. Aden and Kevin ran outside to finish him off finding the giant reptile unfortunately embedded into someone's car and the cameras of a variety of news organizations trained upon them for what must be a news breaking story._

"Think we should wave our hands and answer a few questions?" Aden jokingly suggests.

"Sure let's just go ahead and ignore the giant lizard trying to kill us." Kevin sarcastically retorts.

"You may have managed to defeat me rangers, but know there are warriors in the empire stronger than me that will come after you now, so be ready. Glory to the Empire!" Stealthizzard yelled with his dying breath as went out in a large explosion like all Power Ranger villains of the week do.

* * *

_Meanwhile back aboard the Xenu class super carrier, the Emperor and his elite four no Pokémon reference intended have just witnessed Stealthizzard's defeat and the hand of this two-manned Power Ranger team.._

"Don't just stand there woman. This ship has a re-atomizer beam equipped doesn't it? So go on and use it!" General Agrias yelled.

"That's impossible right now. The method I was told that the former High Priestess used to escape the ship's tractor beam unexpectedly rendered it temporarily inoperable. Even with someone of my abilities working on it, it'll still take a while to make the necessary repairs." Dr. Hathul explained.

"Useless woman!" General Agrias yelled with clear anger.

"Silence!" the Emperor yelled as he punched the nearby wall severely denting the area around the point of contact.

"What is it your majesty?" General Agrias fearfully asked.

"It's quite clear that the Red Ranger was fighting for time while waiting for the Black Ranger to show up. From that I can only conclude that it will be a matter of weeks maybe even days before the remaining 3 Knights are chosen. Transport the Exo-Knights and Stealthizzard's remains back aboard the ship. I do not want the human governments gaining access to our technology." The Emperor ordered.

_After escaping the approaching press hounds and re-telling the same store Eula told Kevin to Aden about her circumstances, time moves forward to the next day at Morse High School. At first Aden seems to be back to his old tricks as he's confronting the same innocent boy from yesterday, however this time he's by himself rather than with his two goons._

"Look what do you want? I already gave you all the money I had." The scared kid asked.

"Relax kid. I know what I did and I'm sorry, but I wanted to apologize for everything and return every cent I took from you plus a little interest." Aden explained as he handed the kid a huge wad of cash.

"Thank you, but why are you returning the money in the first place?" The kid asked in honest disbelief as he took back his money.

"There are a lot of reasons behind why I have to act like a thug, but that's not who I am at all. Now for both our safety, never tell anyone I ever did this and get out of here before I change my mind." Aden said as he pushed the kid along.

"Thank you and I promise not to tell a soul." The kid gratefully said before running off.

"You really do want to change. For a second there I thought you were going to mug the kid again." Kevin said to Aden having apparently overheard the entire thing.

"Like I said it's not who I am, and you don't need to worry about my dad anymore. I told him that I got caught in the mess at that Best Buy and the only reason I'm still here is because you saved my life, of which I also knew to hid the details involving colored spandex. In the Luciani family we honor our debts. Both the ones inflicted upon us and the ones we owe because of htose who helped us." Aden explained as he and Kevin started walking to class together.

"I know you said so, but I have to ask did you leave out the part about us wearing colored spandex?" Kevin asked.

"Don't worry I'm not an idiot. Still could you clarify a few things for me? I heard Eula and Terssa's explanation, but I'm still confused on a few things." Aden asked in turn.

"Go ahead seeing as how I owe you that much." Kevin answered.

"Alright first so regarding the personality shift thing that means Eula could act like a saint here on Earth but a sadist on Mars? Why do you have to choose the other three Knights again? And tell me she's kidding about being 51 years old?" Aden inquired.

"Yes, a security measure set in place because of someone that did evil things with them a while back, and again yes she's not kidding." Kevin answered again.

"Okay then let's get to class before we're late." Aden said feeling happy that his questions were answered.

_Aden and Kevin arrive in Mr. Fox's class a few moments later just as bell rings. Apparently the class is abuzz with news about some kind foreign aristocrat like person transferring to their school and to be more specific into their class as well._

"Alright calm and sit yourselves down everyone. You may have heard that we're having a foreign noble joining our student body today, but I assure you she's actually just from a middle class family. Why don't you stand up and introduce yourself to your new family aka the class of future computer experts?" Mr. Fox tells the class before giving the floor to the aforementioned new student.

"Oh you've got to be freaking kidding me?" both Aden and Kevin simultaneously thought as they saw who the transfer student was whilst resisting the desire to perform a spit take despite the lack of the necessary liquid.

"Hello everyone. My name is Eula Cerulias and I hope to get along with each of you." Eula introduced.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Chris: Look I'm telling you sis that Kevin's been hanging out with Aden and that new girl.

Michelle: Great. I thought I had enough competition as it was.

Kevin: It's been nothing but Exo-Knights for the past couple of weeks.

Aden: Yeah why don't they just make a move already? It's like they're just testing the waters with us.

Kevin: Next time on Power Rangers: Galixer Knights "The Blue & Yellow Knight".


End file.
